His Dangerous Touch
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi has been a vampire for centuries who uses his looks and powers to get any woman he wants. But for the past few years, he's dreamed of a brown-eyed goddess. Once she's found, he will defy anyone who stands in his way to keep her!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Yall! So, the last couple of months, I've been on this crazy Inuyasha phase. I've watched it almost every night…plus I have season one and two of the series! LOL! SOOO…I decided to try writing it! But, I hope you like it! Leave me some reviews!_

_~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~_

Prologue: Dreams…

_She couldn't stop her heart from beating as she looked down below her to see the city lights illuminating the streets of Los Angeles. _

"_Don't be scared. I won't ever let anything harm you." A soothing voice whispered to her. The voice brought her comfort…peace. _

"_I trust you." She whispered back, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm embrace shielding her from the cold. She felt so peaceful, so serene and wondered wildly how she had ever lived without this feeling. _

"_Why is it that I have never seen you?" she asked him, clutching his arms to her chest. "You aren't ready to know me." He responded. _

_Puzzled by his answer, she started to question him, only to be silenced by his deep voice, "You will see me soon." She gasped as he turned her to him, caressing the side of her face. She looked into his piercing gaze, drowning in him…loosing not only her control, but herself as well. _

"_Good, I need you…" she whispered, clutching onto his shoulders. "I'm lost without you." She continued. _

"_I'm always going to be with you." He whispered, kissing her lips softly. Her closed eyes started to slide open; she couldn't wait to look into his glassy cobalt eyes once more…_

…_**..**_

"Kagome! Get Up!" Rin yelled from the kitchen. Phoebe sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt a stab of pain as she was cruelly pulled from her dream world.

"No…." She whispered harshly, pounding the bed with her fists. She had almost seen the rest of his face. How would she ever find him if she didn't know what he looked like? The dream was to real…it had to be real. HE…had to be real. His hands, his mouth, the warmth he radiated. She needed it to be real, and not imaginary.

"You ok?" Rin asked, walking into her room. Phoebe sighed and shook her head no, and got out of bed hoping this would be the day that she met him. His deep, intoxicating voice enthralled her. It flowed through her body, caressing her with its smooth tone. It made her ache for him to touch her, kiss her, be inside of her.

_**I can't believe I'm dreaming about a guy being inside of me and I don't even know him. HOW messed up am I?**_ She thought to herself, trying to shake the heat and arousal. The pure, raw feeling was sending shivers down her spine.

Elsewhere…

"_I need you…" she whispered, clutching onto his shoulders. "I'm lost without you." She continued. "I'm always going to be with you." He whispered, kissing her lips softly. _

"C'mon Yash, get up! I'm hungry!" Miroku said, pulling Inuyasha from his deep sleep. Inuyasha sat up, growling as he shoved him against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you!" he fussed, his eyes turning a blood red color. He was furious; he was so close to being with the one girl he'd been dreaming about, the one girl who was so close, yet so far away.

He'd been trying to find her, Inuyasha had traveled all over the city looking for this one beautiful woman he'd spent the last few years dreaming about night after night.

"What's with you? Every time I wake you, you get angry. What is your deal? You've got to be feeling the hunger. You haven't eaten much in days! What is it?" Miroku asked, seeing there was something deeper hidden inside.

"I've been having these dreams of a woman…she is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I can't tell whether she is human or vampire…I just know that she's my soul mate. The thing is, my dreams have only started increasing to every night for the past 3 months." He explained, laying his head in his hands. He couldn't understand why he had not been able to find her.

"Don't worry man, you'll find her soon enough. She has to be here somewhere. And since your dreams have been increasing, she is probably near by. That can be the only answer." Miroku said walking off. Inuyasha shook the thoughts from his head, getting up from his bed to get ready to go out. He didn't know what surprises lay ahead of him, only that he would find her soon. He had too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy Yall!**_

_**Sorry about the last chapter and the names being confusing! A long time ago, i'd started writing a story with different names, but was only able to get the prologue done. After that, I had writers block so I gave up on it. Well, I decided to write a story using the Inuyasha stuff and decided to try that idea again! I forgot to change one of the names SO I apologize for that! BuT...I hope you continue reading! Leave me LoTS of reviews! **_

_**Much Love,**_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**_

**Chapter One: Seeing Her…**

"Inuyasha, don't you see ANY girls that interest you tonight? I have a very sexy, VERY horny girl over here and I'm ready to get home. I'm hungry!" Miroku fussed, rushing me to find my dinner for the night. He and I had spent all night trying to find a girl…or two…to take home.

It was getting closer and closer to dawn and I had yet to find one that I was interested in. They were just all so…easy. I wanted a challenge, a chase for my meal. It was no fun if they came willingly. All though Miroku liked his meals that way, I wanted a rush, a woman who would not come without a fight.

"Would you not rush me? Damn. I'm working on it. You know how picky I am." I finished, looking around the club one more time. I wanted girls who looked like my dream girl. That was the only way that I could keep my frustrations from driving me insane.

"Well, go walk around the dance floor, scan the girls, but do hurry…Patricia is ready to go, aren't you sweetie?" he said smoothly to her, devouring her lips. "Baby, lets go home." She moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Miroku had taken her home with him a couple of nights in a row, but he was ready to get rid of her, she was getting too clingy for him.

"Shut up slut." Miroku smirked, clearly not offended. "Don't hate baby, momma can make you happy too." She said smiling in my direction. I cringed, hating the smell of the alcohol and smoke on her breath. "No thank you, I don't like easy girls. I prefer mine to be…a challenge…and not something that I can get in 15 minutes." I got up from the booth, tired of watching them, "I'll be back."

I walked around the dance floor, surveying my choices. Many of the women turned their heads towards me, some vampire, most human, but one did catch my gaze. She looked to be in her own little world, without a care. "Perfect." I whispered, deciding that she would be the one. She was average height, about 5'6 or 5'7. Granted, she didn't look like the one I really wanted, but she would have to do. Her sandy blonde hair flowed down to her back, and her icy blue eyes shown in the iridescent lights that illuminated the floor.

Her outfit though was what had REALLY caught my gaze. Her short black leather skirt and the shiny green tube top left nothing to my imagination. And her legs, oh those legs, looked delicious in those black stilettos, it was just too tantalizing to turn down.

I walked up and joined her, grabbing her waist to pull her body flush against me. "Good evening beautiful." I said hearing her giggle and mold her body into mine, grinding against me. She was beautiful, sultry, and just what I had wanted for the night. There was no smoke on her, only the sweet tasting alcohol. She wasn't drunk either, only tipsy enough to make a difference. "Oh baby, you want to come home with me tonight?" she whispered, giving me a buzz kill. Why did women think to even ask that question? No woman would ever get what she wanted by offering sex on the table the moment she met a guy. It was a turn off.

I continued to dance with her, feeling tired of trying to search for the perfect one. I knew only one woman that was occupying my mind as of lately.

But, as we kept dancing, another woman dancing with one other girl in the middle of the floor caught my eye, stopping me dead in my spot. The way her body moved was rhythmic. Its hourglass shape flowed like the ocean as she spiraled her hips around in a circle, luring every guy to the middle of the dance floor like a predator to its prey.

Her tight, white dress showed off her curves, making my taste buds crazy. I wanted to nibble every inch of those luscious hips. Her stomach was flat, and I could see her abs through her dress. Her long, toned legs moved with grace as she and her friend danced playfully, attracting every male's attention on the floor. On her feet were a simple pair of black heels, tall enough to heighten her body just a little bit, and sexy enough to get the blood flowing in my groin. The front of the dress dipped low, down to her belly button, the curve of her breasts peaking out from the sides. My fangs grew as I pinpointed the vein in her neck pumping with blood at the final realization of who this woman was…

_Flashback…_

_I stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, feeling lost. "I need you…" she whispered, clutching onto my shoulders. "I'm lost without you."_

_End Flashback…_

"Hey baby." I heard a guy say walking up to her. A surge of jealousy and anger filled me. I growled at the way the boy ran his finger up and down her arm, smiling coyly at her. She timidly smiled back and pushed him away, muttering idiot as he walked away. I chuckled as I watched guy after guy go up to try and dance with her, but all failed. I knew that I had to talk to her; she was the one I had been dreaming about.

I turned my dancing partner around to face me, seeing her eyes glazed over from lust, "Do you want to go home with me sweetheart?" I asked, using my seduction powers to entrance her, "Yes." She said as I quickly led her over to Miroku who had knocked Patricia out. "Take them to the mansion, I'll be there soon." I whispered, seeing him nod. Miroku and I had learned early on that vampires had a distinct power to control and lure their victims into submission…a power he and I had used frequently for over 300 years. It wasn't really needed, but we used it anyway. We hated taking the time to seduce them.

"It's time to finally meet you my sweet…" I said turning around and walking back over to the floor, seeing my brown-haired angel smiling as she danced to the music.

"May I dance with you?" I asked, coming up behind her. For a moment, I was nervous she would turn me away like every other suitor had come to try and tame her.

"Sure, but don't take it as an invitation or anything. I'm only interested in dancing." She bit out harshly, trying to scare me away. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her back flush against my chest. I heard her gasp sweetly and I chuckled to myself. She was trying to be a vixen, but it wasn't working.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered, continuing to dance with her. She ground her hips against mine, trying to outdo me on the dance floor. I smirked, turning her to face me, she smiled, and dropped to the floor, and then slid her body back up mine.

**(Regular)**

Inuyasha and his mysterious girl continued grinding on the floor, amazing everyone at the way their bodies fit perfectly. Inuyasha's mind was clouded with lust and hunger, all of which set his body on fire, warming his insides.

_I've never felt like this before_ He thought, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent. Inuyasha's senses were in overload, his thoughts clouded by the sweet smell of cherry blossoms, sweat, and the scent of her arousal.

"What's your name beautiful?" He whispered seductively, trying to get a rise out of her. Inuyasha heard his mystery girl chuckle, and he could feel the blush creeping its way into her cheeks.

_This is strange, these feelings he is giving me, I've never felt anything so…raw and powerful_ The girl thought, trying to find a way out of the man's arms. He was making her feel so many things at once, and her body was reacting to him in a way she'd never felt. She had to get away, she wouldn't let another guy do this to her…make her fall in love with him, and then leave her. It couldn't happen again. She knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it this time.

"I have to go sweetheart. Thanks for the dance." She said sweetly, prying herself from his arms, quickly racing through the crowd, her friends following. "Wait!" Inuyasha growled, frustrated that he had lost her. Inuyasha's body had been purring the whole time that they had been dancing. He had never thought that a feeling so strong could ever come from a mere…human.

Outside the club, Kagome and Rin were headed home, set on having a good night's sleep.

"Who was that?" Rin asked, panting from her loss of breath. Rin had quickly run after her friend, worried from her sudden burst of apprehension on the dance floor.

"I don't know Rin." Kagome said breathlessly. She had never encountered such an amazing rush of feelings.

"Why'd you leave then? That guy was SO damn sexy!" Rin asked, confused by her friends sudden lack of interest. Kagome had always been the stronger one of the group. She had never let anyone scare her. "I don't know." She whispered, scared by her inability to answer.

_I never scare that easily, but that man…it'd had felt so right in his arms. What the hell happened?_ She asked herself.

As she and Rin drove home from the club, the only thought that occupied her mind was the man who had been dancing with her, and the way he'd made her feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy Yall! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is my next chapter...I hope yall like it! Lemme know whatcha think by keeping the reviews coming! Hope yall have an awesome upcoming week!**

**Much Love,**

**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**

**Ps. Check out my other story "Becoming Mine"! Its based on the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" series! Thanks! **

**NOW...Enjoyy! =D**

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know You**

The next day, Kagome awoke, feeling uneasy…

"Rin? Are you here?" she called hastily from her room, the anxious feeling still creeping into her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, emerging from her bathroom. Kagome screamed, and fell out of her bed. "GEEZ! You scared the shit out of me. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome said, trying to calm down. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest. The uneasy feeling still had not left her. Something was off, she just didn't know what.

"Sorry. I needed to use your hair gel, you know, the one with the no frizzies policy." She laughed, grabbing the gel from Kagome's bathroom. When she emerged again, she noticed Kagome's frazzled look.

"What's wrong Kags? Is something bothering you?" She asked, pulling Kagome back into the bed, seeing the glare she was sending her way. She sighed and fell back against the bed, "I woke up this morning, and I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right."

"Yea, I felt it too." Rin started. "Really? See…I knew something was off." Kagome said, sitting up once more. She knew she could count on her friend, "You weren't in the bed with that gorgeous man from the club this morning." She joked, "Oh my god!" Kagome groaned, playfully slapping her friend.

"I'm serious!" Kagome countered, "Yea! I am too! C'mon Kagome, how long has it been since you got laid? And I don't mean just have sex, I mean really good, rough and passionate sex!" She asked. Kagome blushed and turned her head, looking out at the morning sky.

It had been a long time, but only because the guy who she'd fallen for before had totally rocked her world one night when she'd found him making out with another girl in the club. She had known he was there when she'd gotten back from her trip, but when she got there in an effort to surprise him, she found him practically having sex with the girl.

"Too long." She answered; trying to forget the night she'd had her heart ripped from her chest.

Kagome's love life was like a train wreck. She had tried to get in numerous relationships, but something always felt…off. She never felt that connection with any of them, something was always missing.

"Exactly! So, lets go to the club again tonight. He's bound to be there!" Rin suggested, pulling Kagome out of her reverie. "No." she said sternly. She was to scared to risk it. Her heart was not on the market again, and she knew that if she went to the club and saw this man, he would be the one she'd been dreaming about. He would sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him.

"And why not? I happened to see him with another VERY gorgeous man last night and I want to find out who he was." Rin countered, slyly beckoning for her to come along.

"Last night was enough. C'mon, don't torture me again." She pleaded. But when she looked at her friend, she could see the resolve set on her porcelain features and knew she couldn't say no. Kagome only hoped that her heart was safe because she wouldn't be able to take the heartache again.

**Elsewhere…**

Back at Inuyasha's manor, He and Miroku had just finished with their meals and were headed to their rooms upstairs to sleep. "So, why'd you make me baby-sit and wait for my dinner last night?" he asked, knowing there was something up with his friend. He could see that Inuyasha was deep in thought. The lines that creased on his forehead let him know that he practically didn't hear a word he'd said. Inuyasha though, had only the beauty from last night still fresh in his mind. Her scent, her body, the feel of her in his arms, it was all he could think about.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, pulling him out of the trance. "What?" he growled, frustrated with the situation. Why did Miroku have to constantly do that? He knew he'd never get any peace of mind whilst around him.

"Why'd you come back after me? Why did you make me baby-sit last night?" He asked again, becoming slightly afraid of his friends temper. Inuyasha was known for his short temper, but as of lately, it had been more short than usual.

"I saw the girl last night, the one from my dreams. She was perfect, her smell was…oh god, and I thought I was in heaven. I felt…I will have her, I need to have her or I will go crazy. I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile, the way she danced." Inuyasha whined, feeling helpless with the way he felt. No girl had ever made him feel this was, and now that he knew she was here, so close to him, he wouldn't let her get away again.

"Well, lets go back to Tipsy, she will probably be there. Plus, I need a new woman. I finally got rid of Patricia, didn't kill her, but turned her mind on someone else. I tired of her constant begging. You were right, WAY to easy." He said, hearing Inuyasha's soft chuckle. "All right…eleven sound ok?" Inuyasha asked, stepping into his room. "Good to go." Miroku said going to his own room, preparing their bodies for another night.

That Night…

**(Kagome)**

By the time that Rin and I arrived at the club, my nerves were taut with worry. I was so nervous about seeing my mysterious man that I had myself in a tizzy. My head was spinning, my hands were sweating and I felt like my whole body was shaking. "Calm down girl, it'll be fine." Rin said, attempting to calm me down.

For the past couple of years, I had been avoiding a relationship. My last one had ended tragically and it had taken me this long, four very long and painful years, to be able to seriously want a relationship of any kind with a man. And especially with this one, the one who mysteriously had the same look as the man from my dreams. Could I put my heart out there again? Or would I risk falling to hard and fast again?

It was eleven thirty and there had been no signs of my mystery man. "I don't think he's coming. Maybe we should just…" I started, but was stopped suddenly when Rin put her hand over my mouth, and pointed to a booth in the far left corner.

Tipsy had a masterful design. The club was regular sized, but the bar went around the outside of the whole club and was lit like the rest of the club by black lights. Between the bars were V.I.P booths reserved for the rich people. They were all different colors, ours being blue and black. The dance floor was in the middle and was ¼ the size of a football field.

"There he is with two very sexy men! Thank god!" she said, bursting my bubble. He was with 2 other men and a girl, and they were walking into the V.I.P booth. I watched him enter the booth and then sit down, his deep oceanic eyes coming to center right on me. I froze as our gazes locked. I felt my throat go dry and any form of oxygen leave my lungs at his heated gaze.

"I think I'm going to head to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick." I said nervously, trying to avoid him. I wasn't ready to face him yet. What would I do? What could I say?

"Oh I don't think so missy! Mr. dead sexy is here with two very hot men who I think I need to be introduced to. You ain't running, you are going to have to face up to a man sometime soon and I think tonight is the perfect time for just that. You can't live the rest of your life running away Kags." She said holding me in place. She was correct, but tonight just didn't seem right...or either my nerves were just really shot.

**(Inuyasha Pov)**

"She's here." I said smoothly, hearing Miroku and Sesshomaru begin their questioning.

"Which one is she?" They asked trying to pinpoint her location. "She is the black-haired beauty sitting in the pink and orange booth near the dance floor. There is another short brown headed girl with her." I explained, hearing them say their usual O's.

"I call dibs on the friend." Sesshomaru said before Miroku could make a sound. "Oh god! I'm going to get us some drinks! I'll be back." Sango said. I felt bad for her. She always sat back and watched as Miroku hit on every other girl, knowing that she cared greatly for him.

"That's not fair Sess! I was going to ask Inuyasha about the other girl first! You can't have her!" I chuckled when they started arguing. My brother, who looked exactly like me, just stood up and brushed off his dark jeans and dark black t-shirt, "Well I already called dibs. Besides, Sango is here, which you need to take full advantage of. I know you two still have unfinished business."

"Whatever man, she doesn't feel that way for me anymore. That was a fling back in the day." I groaned, wanting to hit my friend. He was the most idiotic guy I knew. "No, it was never a fling for her, only you. You messed that up and you need to fix it. Now, she's coming back over here and I expect you to fix things between yall. Fifty years of fighting is wearing everyone down." He nodded and helped Sango with the tray of drinks she'd gone to get.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I just watched her smile and nod before the headed to the dance floor. I looked to the right of them and noticed my raven haired beauty dancing with her friend. My sexy vixen was wearing the most incredible short blue jean skirt with a tight little spaghetti strapped shirt. She looked plain, but definitely sexier than any of the other women around her.

"Lets go Sess." He nodded and followed me to the two ladies who stood out among the rest.

I watched as her hips swayed gracefully to the music. This girl, no woman, was absolutely everything I was looking for in a mate. I growled deep in my chest and walked over to her, pulling her body flush against mine. "I found you." I whispered into her ear. She giggled but molded her body into mine. It was strange that she fit perfectly in my embrace.

"Come home with me." I begged, rubbing the tips of my fingers up and down her sides, wrapping my voice around her body, soothing her into submission. I didn't want to use this on her, but I couldn't let her go. I'd been waiting to long for her. I could feel her body begin to submit, but then, the thread holding her to me broke. I groaned in annoyance, no girl had ever resisted me!

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea." She said turning to look at me with crystal chocolate eyes. Our gazes locked and I had never felt so…lost…in something so small. "Are you all right?" she asked. I nodded dumbly and leant down to kiss her. When our lips met, I felt fire engulf my body, warming my usual cold form. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, deeper into our kiss. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries.

I broke the kiss, feeling her need for air, and looked over to Sesshomaru, seeing him catch my gaze, _Go on brother, you have finally found your mate as I have_ He said motioning to the small framed girl in his arms. I smiled and nodded, pulling the girl with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly. "Back to my place. I won't let you leave me tonight. I just…I just want to hang out with you. Nothing else. I promise." I whispered, pulling her into my arms again. I laid my forehead against hers and listened to her heart beat. I delved into her mind, needing to hear some of her thoughts…

_Why do I feel so safe in his arms? I don't even know his name. What's going on? Is he the one I've been dreaming of? _I pulled back and looked into her glazed brown eyes. Was she having the same dreams? Did she dream of me also?

_I shouldn't be doing this…but…I feel like I need him, I can't let him leave me_ That thought made me smile. That was my girl, she felt the same, and tonight, wouldn't be forced…for once.

I stepped outside into the freezing, cold night air, feeling her shiver behind me. "Here" I said handing her my coat. I couldn't have her freezing. "Thank you." She whispered, blushing. I smiled and motioned for the limo to come and pick us up. "You have a limo?" she asked. I didn't want to necessarily seem rich or anything, but my brother and I hadn't drove our car tonight.

"I have a little bit of family money." I said, trying my best not to lie. I wanted to keep it up front and honest with her. I helped her into the limo then pulled her into my lap. She sighed and settled into my arms, enjoying the ride. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, enveloped in her smell.

"I don't do this often." She said, sitting up to look me in the eyes. "Do what?" I asked, a little confused. She sighed and moved off of my lap to sit next to me. "I don't ever go home with guys. Ever. I mean, I haven't even been with a guy or kissed a guy in a very long, long time. I never go home with guys or do anything drastic with them. I just thought I should tell you that. I don't do this normally…ever." I chuckled and nodded, grabbing her hand and lacing my fingers through hers, "It's okay, I believe you." Somehow, I knew she was telling the truth. I didn't need to read her mind to know that. The look in her eyes, the nervousness I felt radiating off of her showed it all.

…

…

…

When we got back to the castle, I pulled her up to my bedroom, ignoring my friends angry looks. My coven was a difficult, and striving one. We fought as a family, traveled as a family, and worked for everything as a family. This was the first time I had ever done something so rash without my families' advice or knowledge on the situation…but I didn't care. This girl, though human, made me feel alive again. The blood pumping through her veins called to me, but not just because of the hunger, but for my mind, body, and soul. I had never felt so secure in a woman's arms before, and I wasn't about to let all that go.

"Wow, your room is beautiful." She gasped, gazing around my room when I led her in. Her eyes went wide with awe as she surveyed the décor. My room was custom built in an eighteenth century fashion. That had been my favorite era and I wanted to keep it in that form. The couch though was in a u shape and was huddled around my fireplace; which had a wide screen plasma television right above it. The rest of the furniture though was old fashioned. The bed was a canopy with red satin sheets and a sheer black cover around the bed, shutting out the light so that I could sleep.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to sound like a normal human. "Water?" she said innocently. I chuckled and nodded, leaving the room to get some drinks.

…

When I got downstairs, I caught Ayumi's gaze filled with anger. "Inuyasha! What is SHE doing here? She is human and will expose us!" She fussed, following me into the kitchen. I groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with her attitude at the moment considering she knew nothing of the situation.

"Don't worry Ayumi, she isn't going to know!" I said, seeing her eyes light up. "And how is she not going to know that she is sleeping with a vampire? Your skin is cold, you have no heartbeat…what are you going to do brother?" she asked, dashing my dreams. She always made sure I knew all the risks when it came to a human female.

"Ayumi, she is my mate. She is the one I've been dreaming of for so long. I found her. Can't you understand?" I whispered, looking to the floor. "Oh, brother, she is human. She won't understand."

"Won't understand what?" I heard a sweet, small voice ask from the doorway. I looked over to see her looking innocently in. I only hoped my sweet beauty hadn't heard our whole conversation.

"Ayumi, this is…"

"Kagome." She answered, and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't known her name. "Nice to meet you Kagome. Be wary of my brother, he tends to be a womanizer." Ayumi hissed walking out of the kitchen. "Ignore her, she is grouchy when she hasn't eaten yet." I said seeing her smile falter, "It's ok. I was like that when I first met Souta's girlfriend. Souta is my brother. I understand her protectiveness, its just natural." She whispered, taking the cup of water from my hands. She was too sweet and too good to be true.

I watched her take a sip and smiled, forgetting that my fangs were lengthening from my hunger for her. I was thankful when she hadn't noticed them sticking out.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked, seeing her shake her head. "Not really, Rin and I went to Fatz before we came to Tipsy, so I'm good to go, but thank you though." She said, laying her hand on my arm, chills running through my body.

"So, what are we going to get into tonight huh? You brought me here to stay with you, can't let me get bored now can you?" she said giggling. I took the half empty glass of water from her and pulled her close, tipping her chin up so that I could kiss her full lips. I don't know what it was about this girl. I couldn't get her out of my system. I was drowning in her scent.

_So this is what the ump is supposed to feel like_ I heard her think as I dipped into her thoughts.

"What's your name?" she asked. I chuckled and picked her up, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takashi." I answered seeing her eyes widen.

"Do you work with Takashi Corp.?" she asked. "Yes, that's my company." I finished seeing her mouth form a small "o". "That's amazing! I didn't know you owned a company. Major props to you!" She giggled. The sound of her laughter made my undead heart skip a beat. It was the most beautiful music I'd heard.

"What's your last name Kagome?"

"Higurashi."

When we got to my room, I set her down on the couch and went over to my cabinet where all my movies were, "So what do you want to watch?" I asked, feeling happiness flowing from her body. "Hmm, how about Underworld Evolution? I love that movie." She said, surprising me. I smiled and grabbed it off the shelf, placing it in the DVD player. She was a girl after my own heart.

"So, what do you do?" I asked, seeing her smile. "I'm an attorney at the Tanner and Son law firm downtown. I work cases that deal with abused and mistreated children." An attorney huh? I always loved a smart, independent woman.

"Well, that sounds interesting. It must be comforting to help children get out of those situations. How many cases have you lost? My brother Sesshomaru is an attorney, he has lost about 7 cases in the past 5 years."

She smiled, "I've never lost a case. I won't let myself. I can't let any child suffer because their parent…or parents…are sick freaks." She finished, twirling a piece of her hair.

I suddenly smelt tears in the air, and looked to see her glossy eyes staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I hadn't even done anything and here she was, already about to burst into tears.

"Nothing. You'll think its stupid." She responded, wiping here eyes.

"You can tell me. I promise that my reaction will be far from what you think." I said moving to sit next to her. "I'm…"

"Scared." I answered, pulling her into my arms. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I feel so safe with you. I know this is crazy but…I dreamt of you. I've seen you in my dreams…and last night at Tipsy, I was so shocked when I looked into your eyes. I thought you were nothing but a dream, and here you are…so real…so tangible…and I never thought I'd get to this day." She said. She had been dreaming of me too this whole time? What were the odds?

"You really dreamt about me?" I asked, acting stunned by her confession. I'd known already of course from her thoughts, but I couldn't let her know that.

"Yes. You would always hold me while we were…flying." She started, sparking my curiosity even more. "I know it sounds crazy. I never knew your name, but, I always recognized you all the same. I always knew at the beginning of the dream that it was you who held me safe and warm." She answered, her bright eyes shinning in the dim light. I reached into her thoughts again, trying to break through her memories of those dreams, and what I found surprised me…

_**Dream…**_

_I need you…" she whispered, clutching onto his shoulders. "I'm lost without you." _

"_I'll always be with you my love, never forget me." He whispered, kissing her lips softly. Her closed eyes started to slide open; she couldn't wait to look into his glassy cobalt eyes…_

_**End Dream…**_

I stood up and backed away from her, trying to compose myself. That had been the same dream that I had had. What was going on? Why was this happening?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. You must think I'm crazy." She said getting up and running out the doors. I watched her leave, hesitant to go after her, but when I heard her screams, I remembered exactly where she was. My coven wouldn't recognize her since I'd never brought her home.

I growled and raced down the stairs to see her unconscious in Koga's arms. His red eyes and pearly white fangs were showing, and I feared the worse. I ripped her from his arms, instantly bringing her into mine, whimpering at her state.

"I'm sorry man. She just surprised me and when I vamped out, she screamed and fainted." He said bowing his apologies to me. "It's ok. I haven't told her of our…curse…yet." I said, looking down to her peaceful face. "I really am sorry Inuyasha." He said once again. "Koga, you didn't know. It's quite all right. I think Ayumi is looking for you." I said seeing his eyes light up. He bowed again and raced up the stairs to his mate.

I smiled and took Kagome to my room, laying her on the bed and then joining her. As I stretched my body alongside hers, she sighed and cuddled into my body, unconsciously kissing my neck. I pulled her into my arms and watched her exhausted body sleep, praying that she would somehow learn to accept my curse because now, I didn't want to loose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: No Inuyasha Pov

The next morning, I opened my eyes to find Kagome still sleeping. I was terrified of her waking up. I didn't want this to end. Her body lay next to mine, and I could barely stay awake. The rhythm of her heartbeat was slowly trying to lull me to sleep. Her body was warming mine, giving it the feeling that I was wrapped in a heating blanket. And the blood that raced through her veins gave off the sweetest scent I'd ever smelled. She was intoxicating, and I hated to admit that I wanted to bury my teeth deep into the vein that pumped on the side of her neck. It scared, yet excited me at the same time. She was my kryptonite.

Next thing I knew, beautiful chocolate eyes were staring into mine. She screamed and struggled to get free from the bed, the memories from the night before flooding her mind.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" I asked, releasing her and allowing her to get off the bed. I looked back to see her looking at me with a weird expression. "Last night, did it really happen? Did I really run into a…vampire…in your house?" she asked cautiously, half thinking she was crazy for even mentioning it. I sighed, nodding. There was no use in lying. I vamped out, my eyes glowing red, my fangs lengthening.

She screamed again and scrambled to get out, I dove for the door though, blocking her escape route. I couldn't let her go just yet. There had to be a way to get her to accept my curse.

"There is no use in running. You can't get away." I growled, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. I walked over and straddled her, hearing her scream again and again, kicking and fighting, trying to break free of my grasp. I held her down and forced her to look at me. I could see how frightened she was, but I knew no other way to get her to really listen to me.

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't, I can't hurt you damnit! Please believe me." I begged, retuning to my normal state. She stopped struggling, and looked into my eyes, trying to find confirmation. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was struggling with her mind telling her to run, and her heart telling her to stay. I only hoped she went with her heart.

"I want to believe you but you're a vampire! You kill people, you drink their blood, how can I not be afraid of that? How can I trust you?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "Please let me go." She begged, sobs racking through her body. I sighed again, exasperated. I let her up and she ran to the door, throwing it open, "I'm sorry." I whispered, watching her flee the mansion. This was what I had to do to prove I wouldn't hurt her. I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Inuyasha? Is everything ok?" I heard Sango ask as she entered the room. I held up my hand, silently telling her to stay away. I took my clock off my wall and threw it across the room, shattering it into pieces.

"WHY AM I CURSED THIS WAY!" I yelled, vamping out. I couldn't control my anger at this point, I needed to calm down but I was past that point. And the hunger that was putting me in pain wasn't helping either. "I'm hungry." I growled turning my attention back to Sango. "There is a girl downstairs. She's knocked out so no struggling…have at it." She said moving out of my way as I raced out the door. I went downstairs and found the girl unconscious, but, I couldn't do it. An image of Kagome in my arms last night appeared in my mind…and I couldn't do it.

"Inuyasha? Is there anything I can do?" Sango asked, entering the room, sensing my hesitation. I looked up to her with sad eyes, my anger dissipating. "No. My mate, I have really found her, but she'll never accept who I am…what…I am." I sat on the floor, putting my head in my hands. I felt hopeless.

"Give her time Inuyasha." I nodded and headed upstairs, trying to block the painful feelings that were running through my dead heart. Would this ever pass?

…

…

…

…

…

When I finally got home, I ran to my room, throwing myself down on the bed and burst into tears. Everything had been so perfect…until I found out that he was a…a vampire. How could I have not noticed? Was I that stupid? Why didn't I see it? Or even feel it?

"Hey girl! How'd it go with that hunk last night? Was he amazing in bed? He seemed to just spill out sexy all over the place! Wait until I tell you about my night with his brother Sesshomaru!" Rin said coming into the room and dancing around wistfully. I burst into tears, the fear still coursing through my veins.

"He was a vampire." I cried, throwing myself into her arms. "What?" she asked silently, pulling away slightly. "He and his friends are vampires, and I'm not kidding! This is…serious! He…oh god, I spent the night with a vampire!" I fussed, furiously feeling my neck for bite marks.

I turned to see Rin looking at me as if I were stupid and crazy. I groaned loudly, "I'm serious Rin!" I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I knew I sounded crazy but she had to know. I had to talk to someone about it and she was the only one who would believe me.

"Ok, so, you are telling me that they're vampires? All of them in that house?" She asked. I nodded quickly and looked into her eyes, pleading for her to believe me.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, I told Andrew while we were at the car that I thought I spotted fangs in his mouth. He made a vampire crack and that's when the idea popped into my head, but I kind of thought I sounded crazy, but I wasn't! That's amazing!" She giggled like a little girl and clapped her hands excitedly. But I didn't feel that way. I was nervous and scared. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

…

For the next couple of weeks, I didn't go out very much and when I did, it was usually during the day. I had seen him though, many times. He would see me at night in restaurants, or at the mall, but I ignored him. I knew he would follow me but I just wanted him to leave me alone. He was a vampire. I couldn't decide what he wanted with me? There were plenty of girls out there who could be just as good of a snack as me…yet, here he was still following me.

I decided though that tonight, I would confront him. This craziness had to stop.

When I got off of work, I walked into the park, knowing he'd follow me and sure enough, he was there. I walked into the park and over by the lake before finally turning around to face him.

"Ok…you can come out now!" I yelled, seeing him step out of the shadows looking shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked. I chuckled, "You aren't that good. Now, what do you want? Why the hell won't you leave me alone?" I asked. He stalked up to me and kissed me out of nowhere. For a minute, I was stunned. I wanted to melt into his kiss, loving the way his lips felt against mine, but I had to remember what he was.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" I yelled, pushing him away. "Why don't you want me? I don't understand!" he yelled back, his eyes turning red. "Calm down!" I hissed, seeing people start to stare.

"Kagome, I'm not going to give up! Our dreams meant something!" he growled, turning on his heels and walking off. "Wait! Our dreams?" I asked confused.

He stopped and turned to face me again, "Yes Kagome. I dreamt of you too. That was why I approached you at the club. I have the same dreams as you. We are flying above Los Angeles on a cold night and I'm holding you, the city lights illuminating the night sky, making your beautiful eyes sparkle." He explained, my eyes widening. "Inuyasha…just…just leave me alone!" I whispered, turning to leave also. There was no way that we could have had the same dreams. It would have to be…fate.

…

…

…

That woman had no sense! Didn't she understand what was going on? Something was connecting us.

"Calm down Inuyasha! You're going to have an aneurism." Ayumi said handing me a glass of blood.

"I'm dead…I can't." I growled back. She giggled and tapped my shoulder, "Humor Inuyasha…it's a difficult concept." I wasn't in the mood for her damn humor. Didn't the damn woman understand how frustrating this was for me? She had her mate, and mine was right in front of me yet I couldn't touch her.

"Of course it is! Inuyasha isn't getting what he wants." I slapped Miroku in the back of the head, irritated even more by his comment. "Oh shut up! You aren't either. You can't even grow up enough to make a commitment to the one woman who would go through hell and back for you! You have no damn room to talk." I growled, seeing him frown. "You don't know anything about the situation." He said, stomping off. I chuckled and took a sip, swallowing the sweet liquid letting the energy fill me.

"So, I'm assuming it didn't go over well?" Ayumi asked, teasing me. I growled at her again and took another sip, forcing it down. "You don't see her here do you? Of course it didn't go well!" She laughed and hugged me, "Don't worry Yash, she will come around. Give her time!" I rolled my eyes but gave her a hug back, thankful for her presence. "Thank you sis. I will, I'm just frustrated. Go find Koga, I know you can feel his anxiety…the whole house can!" I said. She smiled excitedly. "I'm so happy he loves me!" she sighed, racing down the hall to her mate. I chuckled and walked up the stairs, enjoying the sweet sounds of the piano coming from Sango's room. "You haven't played in years. What is the occasion?" I asked, walking into the room. Her closed eyes opened to reveal her chocolate brown ones. "I don't know, I just felt like playing." She said, continuing to play. The sweet sounds of Fur Elise rang throughout the house, filling every ear and every soul with a spark of hope that one-day, things would get better for all of our kind.

"Why don't you just go and romance her. Send her flowers, candy, things that humans long for from a mate. Its simple really, the human females; they all want the same thing." She started, switching her song to Pachebel's Canon, "And that is?" I asked, hearing the tone of the music soar to a deeper, more soulful sound. "To be spoiled, cherished, and loved." She finished, ending the song.

She turned her clouded, teary eyes to me, so many different emotions flooding through them. "Don't you remember those times Inuyasha? Don't you remember being human?" she asked me. I shook my head no, not really wanting to remember. My time as a human was horrible. I never wanted to reminisce about the old days.

"I do, just like it was yesterday. I remember how the boys used to court me. They would bring me a flower every day…hoping and praying that, that day would be the day I'd give them some kind of interest. It was incredible!" she said giggling. "Miroku doesn't do that for me anymore. He's moved on to other girls for the moment, but I know that he and I have a deeper connection thanks to the childe-sire bond, and that's enough for me right now I guess, but humans can't feel that Inuyasha. They don't know what it's like to have that kind of feeling…to know what the other feels. You have to show her Inuyasha, you have to dote over her. Give her flowers, and candy, and even a teddy bear. You need to study the women of this time. They are much different than we used to be. They want nicer, more expensive things. Just…trust me ok?" she said, patting my shoulder encouragingly. I nodded and left, feeling Miroku near by. "Thank you." I whispered softly, knowing that she heard me. Tomorrow would be a new day, and I would win her over…on my own terms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyyy Yall! Glad you all like the story so far! Keep on leaving awesome reviews! Thanks bunches!**_

_**~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~**_

**Chapter Four: A New Day**

"Kagome Higurashi! In my office now please?" my boss said, motioning to his big, flashy office. I had gone the whole day without dealing with him. I only had two hours left, and he had to ruin them as usual. He was a jerk, always had been but I loved my job and I was never going to let anyone take it away, no matter what their mannerisms were like.

"Yes sir!" I said smiling. My boss, Caleb Jenkins, was quite the aggravating man. He was rude, stuck-up, and only in this kind of business for the money. My situation was different though; I really wanted to help people…to put these kids in better homes and conditions, give them to families who truly loved and cared about them.

"Miss Higurashi, I want to put you on a special assignment, but I want to know that you can handle it. I have a child being taken into your office at this precise moment. His name is Ethan and he is five years old. His mother died about two years ago and ever since then, his father has taken liberties to beat him senseless. Literally. He has been taken to the hospital countless times. His father though is a very rich and powerful man. He has a lot of money, a very good attorney, and a very good reputation. Do you think you can do this?" he asked me.

I was speechless, shocked, that he had this kind of faith in me. Wealthy business men usually didn't beat their children, and when they did, they always got away with it even though D.S.S would interfere.

"How did you come upon this case sir?" I asked, stalling until I was sure I was ready.

"He came to us actually. The people over at D.S.S got a call this morning from a little boy saying that he had been beaten by his father severely and needed help. He gave them the address and everything then passed out before they could get there. They got him fixed up, got his information, and then brought him here." He answered, my eyes swelling up, tears fighting to spill over. How someone could hurt a child was beyond me. I couldn't even hurt Souta and he pushed me more times than I could count.

"That's terrible!" I whispered, trying to keep my composure. "Well, I need someone strong, someone who really wants this job Kagome. You've never let me down. Think you can handle it? It'll be a hard assignment." I nodded quickly, feeling confident in my abilities. He excused me and I practically bolted to my office. A child's services representative was there, waiting with Ethan.

He was a really small boy with red hair, crystal green eyes, freckles outlining his cheeks and the most gorgeous porcelain skin. "Hi sweetie. I'm Kagome Higurashi, your attorney." I said kneeling down in front of him. I could see tears on the brim of his eyes, and I held out my arms, hoping he'd let me hug him. I hadn't expected though for him to fling himself into my awaiting arms. He laid his head on my shoulder and I felt his tears instantly soak my shirt. I felt my heart ache for this sweet little boy. He deserved so much better. How had anyone been able to do this to such a beautiful little boy?

"Please help me. I don't want to go through that anymore. I didn't hurt mommy, I don't know why he is punishing me." He cried, tears falling from my eyes also. "Don't worry honey, I won't let him hurt you anymore. I need you to be honest with me though, about everything. If you tell the truth…it will help me tremendously. All you have to do is tell the truth." I said, seeing him nod.

Once we both calmed down, Ethan and I went over his story a couple of times to make sure everything was right on target. He surprised me though because each time, he wouldn't hesitate about an answer. It was sad that such an awful thing had been done to this sweet little boy.

"Miss Kagome?"

"Yes Louise?" I turned to see Louise, my secretary, standing in my doorway.

"I think you need to see this." She said, motioning towards her desk. I nodded and walked into the hallway hearing Ethan quickly following behind me. I gasped when I noticed the three dozen roses and a stuffed teddy bear sitting on Louise's desk next to a man with a clip board.

"Miss Higurashi's I presume?" the man asked. "Yes? What is this? I didn't order these." I said, confused at the amount of roses.

"It's a present Kagome, for you." Louise said, handing me the card. I opened it, shocked at what was inside…

_My Lovely Kagome, _

_I'm sorry that I have crowded your space these past couple of days. I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. Please forgive me? The dozen yellow roses stand for friendship, which is all I'm asking for from you. The two dozen red roses hold the care and compassion I have for you. I sincerely hope you do consider being my friend. If it's ok, I am going to call you. I do hope you answer. Have a lovely afternoon. I hope you like your presents._

_Inuyasha Takashi_

"Oh my!" I gasped, smelling the sweet flowers. The flowers were arranged so beautifully, and they smelled so good. Why was he doing this? Why was he still coming after me after all that had happened. "Well, someone must be getting some or either they love you." Louise commented, my face blushing.

"I can assure you NEITHER is happening. Have these taken to my office, I have work to do." I fussed, turning to see Ethan doting over the brown teddy bear. I smiled and handed it to him, seeing his eyes light up. "It's yours." His eyes glazed over in awe, surprising me. He must've never gotten something so precious.

"You're so lucky to have such beautiful things miss Kagome. Don't take them for granted." He said, tightly hugging the bear. He was right, I couldn't take these kinds of things for granted, even if they were from a vampire.

"Kagome, the case?" the woman said, D.S.S workers were always really grumpy…they had no patience.

"Right. Sorry. Um, Ethan? How about we talk tomorrow? I'll take you to MacDonald's and we'll order a Happy Meal. I'm sure miss…"

"Mrs. Helmsman."

"Right, Mrs. Helmsman will join us." I said hugging him. "Ok, see you tomorrow!" he said, leaving with Mrs. Helmsman.

I rushed back into my office, smelling the flowers. They were absolutely amazing! "Kagome? I'm going to go ahead and leave. Charles is waiting on me to come home." Louise said, her purse hanging from her arm. "Ok. Here, take this vase of a dozen roses, I already have two. I'll call my friend Rin to come and help me out. I'm going to stay here a little while." I said seeing her nod. It was five thirty already, but I wanted to work overtime on Ethan's case. I had to make sure I was ready for court on Friday.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning! Only a couple of more days until Ethan's trial…are you going to be ready? I could stay and help you out." she asked. I smiled but shook my head. "No, you go on home and enjoy your husband! I'll be fine! I will see you tomorrow!" She nodded and left. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. I had to be ready.

About an hour later, I heard someone walking around in the main room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I called, hearing the footsteps stop. "Louise? Boss?" I called, getting up from my chair. I heard the footsteps start up again and I walked out of my office, to find nothing but darkness surrounding the room.

"Hello?" I said again, slowly tip-toeing around the room, checking each room as I walked down the hallway. My cell phone went off, scaring me half to death.

"_What?"_ I growled, answering the call.

"_Well Miss grumpilicious, I am going to Tipsy again tonight and bringing Kagura. Do you want to come?"_ Rin asked. I knew that if I went, he might be there. I couldn't face him yet.

"_No, I'm good. I have a lot of work to finish here."_ I said hanging up the phone.

"Goodness…I'm tired and paranoid…"

"And really gorgeous."

I smirked and turned around, meeting beautiful cobalt eyes, "Thank you. Now…what do you want? Weren't you supposed to call me? You scared me half to death out here…were you trying to creep up on me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I just walked in. I heard your cell phone go off as soon as I entered the door." He said. I felt my heart start to race whenever I remembered the earlier footsteps.

"So…you just got here? Like only a few seconds ago?" I asked, seeing truth cross through his gaze. "Yes. I've only been here for about a minute or two." He finished, walking up to me. If he had just gotten here, then he wouldn't have been here earlier, and someone else had. Someone else was watching me, but who could it be?

"Since you're a vampire, you can sense people right?" I asked, seeing him nod. "Do you sense anyone around? I thought I heard someone walking around in here 10 minutes ago." I finished, seeing his eyes turn red. He turned around, his attention towards the emergency exit door in the back, and walked over, examining the door.

"Has this been used recently?" he asked. "No." I answered walking over to see the handle broken. "No one has ever used this door. An alarm usually goes off when it's opened." I said. I looked at it again one more time before walking over to the alarm system, seeing the panel broken into pieces. "Inuyasha…look." I said, pointing to it. He growled and grabbed my arm, pulling me into my office. "I need to take you home." He said, grabbing the two-dozen flowers I had left. "I thought I sent you three?" he asked, his eyes returning to their normal state. I chuckled and grabbed my stuff, heading out of my office. "You did. I just sent one of them home with my secretary. She has been having a rough week. I thought it'd cheer her up." I said, walking outside to my car.

"Kagome?"

"What?" I asked, placing my stuff in the back seat.

"I'm sorry about my friend scaring you a couple of weeks ago. I can't change what I am or who I am but I promise that I don't want to hurt you. And more so, my friends, family, will never harm you."

"But, you're a vampire! Inuyasha…listen, my opinion is still the same…"

"But our dreams…"

"Are just a coincidence!" I yelled, moving to get in my car, "Kagome please!"

"NO!" I yelled, slamming the door and driving off, watching him in my rear view mirror…he looked so sad, but, I couldn't be involved with a vampire.

Later that night, I convinced Rin to stay up late and watch movies. I needed some girl time without drama or chaos! I wanted to have fun and just enjoy a movie. "Do you think he'll show up again any time soon?" she asked nervously. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know." The doorbell rang and interrupted our conversation. "Pizza is here!" I got up, grabbed a twenty, then went to answer the door. I expected the pizza guy but in his place was Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru.

"How did you…?"

"I know your scent, so therefore I can find you anywhere in the city." He said, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. I growled and proceeded to slam the door, but he threw it open, knocking me off balance.

I cursed loudly and ran towards the living room, "It's him!" I said hiding behind Rin. She knew Karate and would have a better chance against them than I would.

"What do you want?" she asked roughly. "My mate." He growled, his eyes switching from blue to red and then back to blue. "Calm down woman. The two of us could have both of you on the ground before you could say sit. I suggest you back down. He just wants his mate and I just want you."

"Yea over my dead body! You won't be having our blood tonight!" Rin said, getting into a fighting stance. They both chuckled then looked at each other, "Their decision." He said, smiling back at us, showing off his fangs.

Before we knew what happened though, they had both of us laid out on the ground, straddling our waists, "Told you so." He said cockily. I stared up at him to see hurt completely filling his eyes. I gasped at the emotions that I could see flowing through those azure eyes.

"Why me? What's so special about me? About us?" I asked, seeing him get confused. "Why not you?" he asked me, slightly unnerving me. Inuyasha and his brother got off of us and helped us to our feet, but didn't leave.

"Come with us back to our mansion. I promise it'll be worth your time." Sesshomaru said wiggling his eyebrows. Rin was fuming, but I just laughed at our situation and agreed, "But, on one condition," I said, seeing him raise an eyebrow, "No biting." I finished, seeing him smile and show his fangs. "Not unless you want me to baby." He growled softly, gathering me in his arms.

He opened the windows leading out to our balcony, "You ladies ready?" Sess asked, bringing a fighting Rin into his arms, "But the door is…"

"Not useful to us. We can fly. Hold on tight." He said flying off with her in his arms. I heard her scream then giggle as they flew off into the night sky.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked me, holding out his hand. "No." I responded, seeing his smile falter.

"I wanted to apologize for tonight…and these past couple of weeks." He smiled softly then nodded, "It's all right, now c'mon, I'm about to give you the ride of your life." He whispered, pulling my body flush against his. I felt my heart beat faster, "Wait, Inuyasha, I'm scared." I said, holding onto him tightly. He chuckled and captured my lips in a searing kiss, nipping at my lower lip, begging for entrance. I allowed it and kissed him deeper, moaning at the intensity of it.

He broke our kiss and motioned for me to look around. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist, terrified at how high we were. "It reminds me of our dreams. The city is so beautiful like this." He said tickling my ears. I laughed and held tightly to him, enjoying the free feeling I had. "This is amazing! I envy you so much! I wish I could do this every night. I don't think I would ever go home." He laid his forehead against mine, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his body next to mine.

…

Once we were back at the mansion, we were greeted by a horde of vampires waiting outside for us. Rin was freaking out as much as I was.

"Inuyasha! Not again!" I heard a girl whine. I looked over to see Inuyasha's sister Ayumi coming over to us.

"You don't belong here mortal." She said, coming to stand directly in my face. Her glowing red eyes and sharp fangs should have intimidated me, but it didn't. I chuckled, stepped closer to her, smiling in the process.

"I belong here as long as Inuyasha wants me here. Get over it." Everyone around us gasped at how I stood up to her. "Ayumi, she…"

"Shut up Inuyasha." She growled, her eyes flashing back to brown. "I'm impressed with your strength. I'll let it slide…for now." She said walking away.

"Well, when you decide to finish it, let me know and ill bring some holy water, I hear they have it in great supply at the flea market." I joked, turning to see Inuyasha's eyes about to pop out of his head. "What? I can't let her know she scares the crap out of me." I giggled. He smiled and held his hand out to me, "C'mon gorgeous, let's go inside." He said leading me into the house.

When we walked in, I noticed the many pairs of eyes all focused on me. "Why are they staring?" I whispered. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled me closer, "You're human, what do you expect?" I looked around the main room to see various female and male vampires scattered around, all whispering their thoughts about Inuyasha and I. I cowered behind him, trying to mask my fear.

"It won't work little one. They can feel your fear rising. It's like an aphrodisiac to vampires. Fear makes us thrive on our victims when we feed." I tensed up at his words, feeling more and more frightened as I continued up the stairs.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned, fully vamped out and growled to a group of female vampires near the door, "Learn some respect tramp." I gasped at his rough, icy tone. The female vampire looked around shocked and then bowed to him, slowly slipping out of the room.

"I'm very sorry about that. She was just jealous." He commented, confusing me. "What are you talking about? Jealous of what?" I asked. He turned around, shocked, "Oh yes, I forgot that you have human hearing. She called you one of my human whores. She said you liked getting bitten. I'm very sorry. They don't understand." He said. My anger fueled and I ripped my hand from his. I wouldn't tolerate those kind of comments. I was not a whore!

"I'm a whore? Oh we will see about that!" I growled, infuriated. I turned and ran down the stairs in the direction that girl had gone. No one talked about me that way! I didn't care what species they were!

"Hey skank! Where you at? You have something to say?" I yelled, taking in my surroundings. The room was dark, but was lit by a few candles. I could hear people coming from the main room but I ignored them. "Yes." I heard her hiss behind me. I turned to see her standing directly in front of me, but this time I didn't get scared. I was determined to show no fear.

"Listen here you rabid dog, I am no vampire's whore! How DARE you even think to call me such a thing! Have you looked into the mirror lately? You have bite marks all over you and you proceed to call me a whore saying I like to get sucked off by other vampires? Kiss my ass!" I yelled pushing her.

"Go to hell bitch!" she screamed, running to jump me. I moved out of the way and pushed her down, grabbing a candle from off the vanity, "Tell Satan I said hello." I smirked, igniting her clothes on fire. She screamed as the fire spread. Her body burst into dust and I heard everyone gasp as they entered the room.

"You shouldn't have done that." Another female vampire said slamming me against the wall, holding me up by my neck. "Oh please, she deserved it…nasty skank." I breathed out as her hold on me tightened.

"Lana, drop her." Inuyasha said coming into the room. She let me down and I chuckled at her anger filled expression. "Ta-ta for now sweetheart." I said happily, running over to Inuyasha. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, "She'll be punished." He growled. I started kicking and screaming, watching as the vampires in the room grinned at me, laughing. What the hell was his problem?

Once we got into his room, he threw me on the bed and slammed the door behind us. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, apparently angry at my actions. "Hello? She was about to kill me. Simple self-defense." I answered, smirking. I thought he would get over it, be happier, especially since I was in his room…but that never happened.

"I have to punish you now." He sighed, looking down to the floor. "Yea, whatever!" I said, moving to get off the bed. He pushed me down, and looked up to me, his red eyes coming through.

"You killed a member of my clan. It is my duty as their king to punish you." He said, scaring me. "Excuse me?"

"I can make it painful…or pleasurable…for you. Your call. You can fight it, but it will hurt, however, if you let me…I can make it one hell of a ride for you. But…you have to trust me." He said, confusing me. What the hell was he talking about?

"How, exactly, are you going to punish me?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump in my throat that was threatening to choke me. "I have to bite you. It shows dominance." He answered, his blue eyes returning. I gasped and looked around, trying to find an escape route, "It won't work. I can't let you out this time. If I let you out, the rules say you are free game for everyone else." He said, shocking me. That wasn't good.

"This shouldn't apply to me! I am human, I don't know your stupid rules!" I said, still trying to find a way out. "Doesn't matter. As their leader, I have to punish you. Now, fight or submit?" he asked, pushing me further onto the bed. I gulped, scared. I knew I had to submit but I hated pain and didn't want to get bitten.

I pushed him away from me and scrambled off the bed, "No. I will not submit to you! How come that other vampire that held me up by my neck isn't going to be punished?" I asked, seeing him raise an eyebrow. "She had every right to kill you. Not only did you kill a member of our clan, but that was her little sister." He answered, my eyes going wide with fear. "Oh shit."

Before I knew what was going on, Inuyasha had captured me in his arms and pinned me to the bed again. "Pain or pleasure baby? Your call." He said again, giving me an option. Tears sprang into my eyes, "Pleasure," I said laying still in his grasp.

"I'm sorry." He said before capturing my lips. He nipped at my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I gasped at the feelings and he took that opportunity to delve his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. As our tongues battled for dominance, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his body along mine. A few hours ago I was determined to stay away from him, and now, all I wanted was more of him…I wanted him to consume me, mind, heart, body, and soul.

_(Inuyasha Pov…)_

I couldn't believe that Kagome had put herself in this situation. I had to bite her to keep our family rules in tact. I was actually breaking them, slightly. I was supposed to bite her in front of everyone, an act of dominance, to amend the situation, but I couldn't embarrass her like that and my coven knew that.

When she agreed to let me bite her, I'd been shocked. I knew that I was going to have to fight her on it, but she gave in so easily…she trusted me. I knew that I was going to be pressured. A bite wasn't so easily made pleasurable unless the victim relaxed totally. Their body had to be calm, and right now, Kagome's body was tense and fear surrounded her. I did the only thing I knew to do to make a woman be calm…pleasure her.

I traced my fingers up and down her sides, tickling her. She giggled into our kiss, relaxing ever so slightly. I smiled and broke the kiss, removing her shirt. She blushed at her half naked form, "Nice bra." I said, admiring the design. It was a black bra with red lace stitched in a fire pattern.

"Wait until you see my panties..." She giggled again, making my eyes widen in surprise. I removed her flip-flops and tossed them aside. Then I pulled her black skirt down her thighs, gasping at the surprise that met my eyes.

"Or lack there of…" she whispered, pulling her legs out of it. I groaned and attacked her lips, grinding my hips into her. She moaned and pulled me closer, deepening our kiss.

I pulled away quickly and sat up, bringing her to sit in my lap, "Why'd you stop?" she asked, confused. I smirked and moved my hands around her back, ripping the back of her bra and pulling it from her breast. "That was my favorite!" she whined. I chuckled and kissed her again, silencing her.

I pulled her closer, wanting to feel her tight, taunt nipples against my skin. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms and legs around me and rolled her hips down into my groin.

"Don't start anything you won't finish." I growled softly, warning her in advance. "Are you going to stop me?" she asked innocently. I groaned and kissed her roughly, accidentally nipping her lip with one of my fangs. Her blood seeped into my mouth, and I moaned at the sweet coppery taste. It was like pure honey.

Her shaky fingers worked at the buttons on my shirt, almost ripping it off. "Now who is impatient?" I teased. She smirked, moving up and down in my lap, her breasts bouncing and my groin tightening from the feel of her. I growled as she peeled my shirt off my body. She gasped, and I smiled, knowing she was satisfied with my body. I pushed her back down on the bed and under the covers, then removed the rest of my clothes and joined her, kissing her roughly again.

She moaned my name loudly as I teased her clit with my finger. "What do you want?" I asked, teasing her.

"You." she moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as I slipped my middle finger in her slick, wet passage, massaging it. I had never planned to take it this far with her; I just hoped I wasn't pushing.

"Is this ok?" I asked, adding another finger. She moved her body in time with my thrusts, moaning my name softly. I smiled and kissed her, removing my fingers from her clit.

"Inuyasha…please!" she groaned, biting my bottom lip. "What baby? What do you want?" I asked, being serious this time. I wanted to make sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

"You…inside me." Our eyes locked, and I could see how serious she was. I moved over her body, bracing myself on my elbows so to not crush her. "Are you sure?" I asked, still not wanting to push her to do more than she wanted.

"I would have worn panties if I hadn't thought of doing this tonight with you." She said smirking. I smiled and softly kissed her, moving the tip to her entrance. She broke the kiss and looked at me again, "I'm not a virgin so you don't have to worry about hurting me," She said brushing her clit along my length.

"Just wait…" I said, pushing the tip in. She gasped at the feel of me, and I smiled, thankful of my cursed life. Vampires had a tendency to be bigger than humans…in every way.

"Goodness…" she gasped, digging her fingernails into my arms. "I guess it's been longer than I thought." She groaned, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. I chuckled and pushed further in, stretching her. "Oh my…" she moaned. _Ok, I can't take this anymore_ I heard her say in her mind before pushing her hips up, fully taking me in. I groaned at the feel of her tight, hot clit surrounding me. I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I had been with women before, but none of them even compared to this.

"Kagome, oh god, you feel so good." I said rocking my hips back and forth. She gasped as I picked up the pace, grinding into her harder. "Faster baby, harder, please?" she moaned. I growled and rammed into her, hearing her scream my name in ecstasy. "I thought you had to bite me," she moaned. I chuckled and kissed her, not skipping a beat. "It's coming." I said, seeing her nod, her sweet moans of pleasure still filling the room.

I could feel her orgasm start to surface, and I knew it was time. I kissed her neck, pinpointing the vein pumping her addictive blood through her body. I sucked on it, bringing her closer to the edge. When I felt her orgasm, as well as mine, start to take over, I bite down, drawing blood. What I didn't expect was for her to bite back. My vision went red, my bite bruising her neck so all would know that this girl was my mate and no man beside me was to touch her.

After that, her screams of pleasure rang throughout the mansion, making me smile at the noises I could get out of her. I took a few more sips and pulled back, her blunt teeth also releasing my neck. I looked into her pleasure filled face to find blood on her lips. Before I blacked out, all I could think of was the fact that she and I had just mated…married…in vampire terms. There were going to be a lot of repercussions and consequences to this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Yall! I am LoViN the reviews! Thanks for all the love so far! BuT...here is the next chapter! Lemme know what ya think!**_

**_Much LoVE_**

**_~EdwardsBabyGirl2010~_**

_**Chapter Five: Uh-Oh**_

I woke up hours later, feeling sore. I heard Inuyasha groan beside me, and giggled, remembering the events that had happened the night before. I still couldn't believe I'd let him bite me. At the time, it had felt so real, so right and to be honest, i hadn't been scared at all. Nervous, yes, but not afraid. The feelings it had given me were still fresh in my mind. The thought of it made chill bumps rise on every inch on my body and made my insides tingle in wanting.

What is bad that i wanted it again?

"Good morning!" I whispered, not really knowing what time of the day it was. "Good Afternoon my love! It's around five or six in the afternoon." He responded, pulling me into his embrace. I giggled and kissed him softly, loving the feel of his body stretched out next to mine. His skin was cold, but soft, and I found it hard to really think of him as a vampire when his passion heated my body.

"Yash!" a man yelled, bursting into his room. I gasped and pulled the covers up to my neck, hiding my body from his eyes. Didn't we have any privacy here?

"Wow, um, sorry about that miss. She's still here?" he asked pointing to me. I groaned, "You see me don't you?" He looked down, apparently feeling a little embarrassed. I felt the same, plus a little more exposed than I wanted to be at the moment.

"Is my friend here too?" I asked, trying to seem casual even though I felt completely annoyed.

"Yes." He answered, scratching his head a little. "She stayed here last night with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, what's on your neck?" he asked, his mouth dropping.

Inuyasha cursed softly when he touched the right side of his neck. "What is…did I do that last night?" I asked seeing two little holes embedded in his neck. He chuckled and nodded, "Yes. You did it when I bit you." He said, eying his friend. I followed his line of sight to see the man looking more than a little nervous and shocked. Something was going on that I didn't know about, and I had a feeling they were going to be open with the details any time soon.

"Why don't you go and get a shower? I'm taking you out tonight." Inuyasha said ushering me as quickly as he could to the shower. I could feel he was up to something. I smiled wickedly and pulled him close, wanting to tempt him as best as possible.

"Aren't you going to join me?" He was speechless for a moment at my request. His face was hilarious with his eyes and mouth wide open.

He bent down and captured my lips, nipping my bottom lip then pulling away, "I'll be right in. Miroku apparently had something important to say so I'm going to see what's up." He answered, wrapping the bed sheets around me.

I nodded and headed into the bathroom. Sensing something was up, I turned on the shower so that it would appear I was taking one, then went back and cracked the door slightly so I could hear what they were saying.

"Inuyasha! What happened last night? You were supposed to bite her…not the other way around!" Miroku fussed.

I felt a little confused. What was the big deal? If vampires bit their victims, didn't they like that kind of stuff?

"Well, it's not like I could have stopped her. Maybe it was instinct?" Inuyasha said, pulling on a shirt and boxers. "Your highness…" I heard his friend start again, "Miroku, just stop!" I could feel the tension between the two. There was something that I'd done wrong apparently, but what that was, I was unsure of.

"No. Did you tell her? Does she know what that means?"

I stepped out of the bathroom, not being able to take it anymore. I had to find out what was going on. It was beginning to be too much to handle.

"Do I know what the bite means? Apparently I don't know what the big deal is! Inuyasha, what is going on?" I fussed, holding the sheet to cover my still naked body.

"Tell her Yash." Miroku insisted. I looked over to see panic cross through Inuyasha's eyes. He was hiding something, but what was it?

"Inuyasha? What is he talking about? What is going on?" I asked again, feeling the panic start to set in.

"Damnit Miroku! She isn't ready to accept this yet! She can't even accept our kind! How is she going to…"

"Inuyasha! Accept what? What is going on?" I yelled, tears springing into my eyes. I could feel the fear, anger, and anxiety coursing through my veins. He groaned and turned to look into my eyes. The nervousness was clear, and I was almost afraid to hear what he had to say.

"We're mated in vampire terms! Last night when we slept together, I bit you, supposedly as punishment, but with more of an intentional way to in some sort of way bind you to me so that my coven knew you were mine. When you bit me back, it was an acceptance…to be mine, to be my mate. You accepted who and what I was and drank my blood, binding us together." He sat down on the bed and laid his head in his hands. For a moment, I didn't know what to say or do. I felt confused and scared.

"Is this true Miroku?" I asked, seeing him nod. I took a few steps back until I collided with the wall. "So basically, I'm married to you? Meaning, I'm…"

"You are bound to me. The only way to break our bond is to kill me." He said softly, looking at the floor. Kill him? Right now, that option was looking pretty good considering how I felt. The words bonded, marriage, and mated were running through my mind over and over again. The consequences of the actions taken last night were beginning to finally sink in. I felt nauseous, weak, and dizzy…

"I…oh god…" I started before my world went black.

_**(Inuyasha Pov)**_

"I…oh god…" Kagome started but fell to the ground, letting the exhaustion and panic take over her fragile body. I ran to catch her, cradling her in my arms. I felt my anger rise, "This is why I didn't want to tell her!" I growled. He cowered and backed up to the door, "LEAVE US!" I yelled as he nodded and scurried out of my room. This was more than I could handle at the moment.

I took Kagome into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, instantly waking her.

"Oh god, was that a dream?" she asked, sitting up. I shook my head, seeing her frown slightly from the answer. She lifted her hand up and let her tiny fingers trace the bite marks. The feel of it sent chills down my spine, and raised goose bumps on my arms and legs. I felt bad that she had to find out this way. It should have been different.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. When you bit me, it just felt like that was the right thing to do. It was like…instinct." She whispered. I felt uneasy with the situation, not sure how to handle it. What was I supposed to say or do to make her more comfortable with it? The look of worry in her sweet eyes made me want to cringe because I was the cause of it. I should have stopped done something to stop it.

"Well, let's get you in the bathtub so that you can relax. How does that sound?" I asked, removing the sheet from her luscious body. Her breasts bounced softly and I pulled her flush against me, not being able to resist the feel of the soft flesh caressing mine.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. I took that moment to kiss her soft lips and delve my tongue into her mouth to taste her. She quickly broke the kiss and pushed me back, a wicked look in her eyes. "Inuyasha, what about my shower?" she teased, turning it on. I growled and picked her up, pressing her against the shower wall, she giggled and I thrust into her, making her moan. "This has to be a dream." She gasped, rocking her hips against mine, meeting my thrusts.

I watched the water trickle down her neck, and I could hear the blood pumping throughout her body. My fangs lengthened, the taste of her blood still in my mouth. I wanted more.

"Bite Me," she whispered in my ear, nipping it with her blunt teeth. I paused, shocked by her request. "What?" I asked, still not sure I heard her right.

"Will you bite me again?" she whispered, her eyes locking with mine. She rocked her body down against mine once more, and I nodded, moving within her. The soft moans filled my ears, and I quickened my pace, needing to hear more of those sweet sounds.

I felt her climax building, and her screams start to get louder. I dipped my fangs into her neck, letting the sweet blood fill my mouth. She screamed out my name and tightened her legs around my waist, making my climax hit hard.

The last thing that should have been on my mind was the only thing consuming my thoughts. I couldn't help but think about the problems that we would encounter once the coven leaders found out about what had happened.

"I'll never tire of that." She sighed, kissing my lips. I sighed into her mouth, loving the way she felt in my arms. She was so soft and light. I worried what might happen if they tried to take her away. What would I do? How would I react? Who would I choose if I had to pick between her and the coven?

"Is everything ok?" she asked, noticing the silence that stood in between us. I wanted to tell her yes that everything was fine, but that would be a lie. She was my mate now, but a human also. A human queen was unheard of, illegal, in our coven. No human was supposed to have access to power, and now that I, the leader of this coven, was mated to a human, it was going to turn everything around. I would have to kill her or turn her, and I wanted to do neither. I knew the rules, yet I disobeyed them. I trembled, fearing the worst outcome possible.

"Yea. I'm just a little tired." I lied, kissing her temple. Now wasn't the time to deal with that. I couldn't let her know yet what all would happen. "Well, ok, now turn around, I'm going to wash your hair!" she said giggling. I chuckled as she lathered up my wet hair and massaged my head. Could life get any better than this?

…

…

…

…

After Kagome and I got out of the shower, I led her to my closet where some of her clothes were. I had asked my little brother Shippou to run to their apartment last night and get some.

"How did these get here?" she asked, eying me suspiciously. "I had my little brother go and get some last night." I said coolly, her eyes going wide. She growled softly, murmuring something about stupid vampires as she went to the bathroom to change.

"Kagome, I'm going downstairs. Rin is on her way in right now!" I said through the door, hearing her ok from inside.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She said upon entering the room.

"Hello. She is in the bathroom changing." I said moving to leave the room.

"So is it true that you and Kagome are, um…what do you call It? Mated or married?" She asked, a strange glint in her eyes. I groaned inwardly, feeling the annoyance start to sink in. If she knew, the whole coven knew. This would be hard to deal with.

"Yes." I answered, leaving the room before she could ask anymore. I had to face the council now. Their decision on my position in this coven now was worrying me. I loved being King, but I also loved Kagome. How could I choose between the two?

"You don't look so hot little brother." Sesshoumaru said meeting me in the foyer. I chuckled. Leave it to him to point out the obvious.

"Of course not! I'm mated to a human! The council will probably strip me of my position as king! I don't want to loose that! This means everything to me, you know that! But I also don't want to loose her either! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I growled, my eyes flashing red. I didn't know why but this issue was pushing my buttons fast.

"Calm down man, maybe the council will give you some options." I chuckled once more, "Like what? Kill her? I can't do that! I really do care about the girl. I can't just get rid of her that way. I don't know what to do!"

I groaned as we approached the meeting hall, but when we stepped into the room, it hit me. I had no idea what I was going to do. Besides me, Sesshoumaru was the only other person capable of ruling the coven, but he'd had a fight with the council leader a few years before which is why they had chosen me over him.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Koga were all looking at me for answers, but I didn't know what to tell them.

"When is the council arriving? I heard Vienna informed them already of my…accident." I said sitting down at the head of the table. "They will be here tomorrow night. They're taking the train in tonight." Sango answered. I sighed and laid my head in my hands, there wasn't any time to try and plan anything.

"They want to meet your mate." Koga added. I looked up, feeling confused.

"What? She is human! They'll tear her apart!" I fussed, panic coursing through me. They would kill her on the spot.

"Well, unfortunately, she nor you have any choice in the matter anymore. You may as well prepare her because tomorrow night, she is meeting the council. Daemon said he needed to meet the human female who had made our King so careless." He added, my panic becoming pure terror.

A small knock was heard at the door, "Come in!" I answered watching Ayumi step into the room.

"Hey baby!" Ayumi said launching herself into Koga's arms. "Hey. Guess what? The council is coming." He added, getting an aggravated look from me. I could tell she wasn't surprised by the news.

"Well that's what you get! I told you from day one she was trouble. She is useless to our coven Inuyasha and will destroy everything! You should kill her! You can get rid of your problem quickly!"

"I WILL NOT KILL HER!" I growled loudly, seeing Ayumi instantly cower back into her chair with her mate. Koga growled back at me, but it was too late. If anyone suggested to either of them that they had to kill the other, there would be hell to pay. How dare they even suggest that option to me!

"Sorry. I didn't know it was that serious." She said, giving me an apologetic look. "It's ok, and I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did. I'm just worried and frustrated! You shouldn't suggest that to me! If I had told Koga he had to kill you before he turned you, there would have been hell to pay! You know this girl means the world to me! But, I know how you can make it up to me." I said, a wicked grin crossing my face.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that gleam in his eyes Yumi." Sango said, backing away to the door along with Ayumi following close behind.

"I want you two to take Rin and Kagome shopping. Make them over…completely. I want them to look as close to you girls as possible. Maybe if they look more like vampires, then maybe the council will be more accepting. It's a long shot but it might work. See you girls later tonight. Bye!" I said, motioning for the guys to follow me.

"But…but…" Ayumi said trying to object. "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! Inuyasha will go crazy when he sees Kagome! C'mon, please? Get out of that grumpy mood!" Sango begged.

I saw Yumi's frustrated look soften and knew my friend had gotten to her.

"Oh, all right. Inuyasha, send them in!" she said. I nodded, giving Ayumi a thankful look before I called for them.

"What is it?" Kagome asked entering the room. She smiled brightly when I gave her a soft, quick kiss. The beat of her heart sped up, and it was like music to my ears. I would never tire of that sound.

"You and Rin are going shopping with Ayumi and Sango. Don't ask why, just do what they say…please?" I begged, giving Kagome my best puppy dogface. They all laughed and agreed, then were on their way to change.

At The Mall…

**(Ayumi Pov)**

By this time, I was absolutely furious with my brother and best friend. They were treating this situation so calmly, but the coven was very serious about human and vampire mating being forbidden. Inuyasha, along with this _Kagome_, could be killed!

"Ayumi! Stop growling, you are scaring these people!" Sango fussed, slapping my arm playfully. "Forgive her, she has issues." She said to a lady beside us in the elevator. Kagome and Rin giggled. I couldn't remember what giggling was like, nor did I like it.

"Ok its shopping time!" Rin and Sango squealed. Kagome stayed behind with me, much to my dissatisfaction, and we calmly walked behind them, silence hanging in the air.

"So, let me guess, I've gotten into more than Inuyasha or I think with this whole human-vampire bonding thing." She said, breaking the ice. I wanted to slap her in the back of her puny head, tell her how stupid she was for doing this, but I resisted.

I chuckled, "You have no idea what you've done to him. He could be killed. The coven leaders do not like this kind of bond. It's a fragile thing and is not to be handled lightly. You humans can't understand how vampires work. We can fly, read minds, and so many other things that a simple human…"

"Oh cut the crap will you? I don't know what I ever did to offend you but I'm sorry!" She yelled, her anger flaring.

"You ruined our coven!" I yelled back, my vampiric face starting to show.

"Calm down or you'll destroy your coven even more…people are staring," she said, her calm mind-set taking over again.

"Breathe." She said roughly. I did as she said, trying to suppress my vampire side. She was lucky being mated to my brother. If anyone else talked to me that way, they wouldn't get away with it.

"Thank you." I said quietly, knowing she heard me.

"You're welcome but I didn't mean to ruin your coven. When Inuyasha bit me, it just felt right…I felt like it was the right thing to do at the time, it was like something was telling me to bite him back. I don't understand it, probably about as much as you don't, but I know that I did the right thing. I don't feel bad about it at all and I will never regret it. I know you don't like me one bit, but I'm married to your brother now so get used to it." She had courage, I had to give her that. She was stubborn and hard headed, just like myself. Those were definitely qualities I admired.

"I like him…and I won't betray him. If your…council…or whomever is coming tomorrow night has something to say then I will show them just how humans deal with these things…and yes, Rin and I were listening through the door. I had to know what was going on." She said, shocking me.

I laughed at her, knowing that many times I had done the same thing. She was just as sneaky as I was. "Well, it seems I have underestimated you honey. Welcome to the family. Let's go and get you ready to meet our council." I said leading her towards the clothing store.

I stopped, remembering a few things that had to be mentioned first. "I have to forewarn you though, and the head council, Daemon Perish, and his son Charlie are quite the crazy ones. He will do anything it takes to get what he wants. Be wary of him Kagome, he is dangerous." She nodded.

"He doesn't know us southern girls then!" she said giggling. trying to act brave, but I could see through the act. I could see her physically tremble.

I smirked and followed her into the clothing store, hoping to turn her into one of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: The Council and Their Decision**

The next night, the whole house was bustling about getting ready for the arrival of the council. They were due any time now. Rin and I were getting ready in Inuyasha's room, our bodies buzzing with excitement.

"So, what do you think they're like huh? Do you think they are old or young?" She asked, applying some mascara to her long dark lashes. I wasn't really sure how to answer that. I figured most vampires got turned when they were young to preserve their youth.

"Well, I think it's going to be half and half. 50% old and 50% young." I joked, doing the finishing touches on my make-up.

"Well, why don't you come and find out my love. They're here." Inuyasha said coming into the room. I felt the butterflies surface, and wished for once to be somewhere else. I wasn't sure how ready I was to meet these people. They would determine my status as Inu's mate.

"Oh my god, well, ok then, let's go." I said standing up. "You look absolutely gorgeous." he said breathlessly. I giggled softly and then kissed his nose, lacing my fingers with his. I had a tight silk black dress on that hugged all my curves. It was a long halter style with a very low v-neck cut. The dress had a slit on the right side up to my lower thigh, revealing my black stilettos that tied up my calves. Rin had on a short black leather skirt, an orange corset and orange stilettos.

We got the to the stairs and as we descended, I saw ten men in black robes, all of whom were staring at us. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked, apparently feeling my anxiety.

"Well, when you have 10 angry men all ready to suck your blood and kill you, let me know how you would feel." I finished, hearing him chuckle,

"Don't worry love, everything will be ok. Just be yourself." He said, encouraging me. I nodded, grasped his hand again, and continued my journey.

"Hello humans." one of the older men said, scowling. "Hey, care to have a better attitude?" I teased, seeing his brow furrow in anger. "Mind your tongue human or I'll cut it out." He yelled. I cringed but didn't show any fear, knowing that they would enjoy it.

"Yea, whatever, lets just get this meeting over with." I said releasing Inuyasha's hand and walking into the meeting hall. I wouldn't let these idiots know they were getting to me. I didn't care how powerful they were, I wouldn't be walked all over.

"She has quite the attitude Inuyasha, don't you think you need to fix that? Women are supposed to bow down to men, not mock them!" one of them yelled. I winced knowing I had put Inuyasha in a very bad spot.

"This is a different age Valhalley, women don't conform to men anymore." Inuyasha said, making me smile. I chuckled and waited for them to all come into the room, thankful that he was taking up for me. I put him in a very awkward position and he hadn't complained one time.

Once they were all seated, Daemon, the leader, started talking. He was an older man. Tall, very well built, long fangs, gleaming red eyes…he also had long black hair, streaked with grey roots. I wanted to seem unaffected by his presence but found it was a little hard than I originally thought.

"Let me introduce everyone," he started. "I am Daemon, this is my son Charlie, this is Cain, Laemon, Gideon, Valhalley, Zhan, Liam, Christopher, and this is Jamison. We are the council." He said, pointing to each one. I smiled and nodded sweetly, greeting each one with a courteous nod; deep down hiding my distaste.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my friend Rin." I said. Rin nodded courtly, showing no fear of these men. I was proud of her. I watched as Sesshoumaru laced his fingers through hers and smiled brightly. I wanted details.

"So you are the source of our problem eh?" Charlie said, eying me suspiciously. I remembered the warning that Ayumi had issued to me and I was starting to see her point. He radiated evil.

"Yes. Inuyasha and I are mated, and I don't intend to break that in any way. If I have to fight for it, so be it." I said, throwing him an "I dare you" look. He smirked and turned his attention to his father.

"You'll fight for it huh? Well, my daughter would be glad to fight you for Inuyasha. I have to warn you though, she is quite the dangerous one." He said, motioning towards the door. A pretty blonde girl came in and eyed me dangerously.

"That's what I'd have to fight? Oh please, bring it on Barbie." I said chuckling. Inuyasha cleared his throat, getting my attention, "She has a black belt honey. You're no match." I wanted to laugh loudly at his suggestion. Black belt meant nothing compared to us southern girls. "She has no idea what she is getting into. Us southern girls aren't that bad at fighting." I fussed, standing up.

She smirked and waved her finger, "Sit down human. In due time. Just, don't get to comfortable with her Inuyasha, before you know it, she'll be my next meal."

I balled up my fists, ready to fight now. I didn't want to wait any longer. "If you are going to talk to me, at least address me yourself. I'm right here you know." I said, throwing her a bird. She hissed and I laughed, picturing her as a cat.

"Well hiss hiss to you too. Now, down to business. If I beat this, um thing, right here in the Malibu Barbie outfit. What's going to be the plan?" I asked, ignoring the hissing thing.

"I can assure you that you wont…"

"Oh hush, you may as well know your daughter is going to be dust in the wind soon. Start planning what's going to be done about it." I said, hearing Cain and Valhalley chuckle. I smiled in their direction, silently thanking them for their unspoken support. I was thankful that someone had faith in my abilities. I had to fight for what I wanted.

"Well, Inuyasha, you and your mate have three options. IF she wins against Peru…"

"Peru? Are you kidding me?" I asked, bursting into laughter. Valhalley, Cain, Gideon, and Christopher joined me, seeing how ridiculous this whole thing was. I couldn't believe they were putting me against her.

"SILENCE!" Daemon yelled, hushing us at once. I tried hard to contain the laughter, which took more than I thought it would.

"Calm down. It's just the girl thing. Peru probably thinks my name is stupid." I said, trying to hold in my laughter again.

"It matters not! You have three options that will be discussed upon her win against Peru." Daemon said as the room filled with dead silence, the weight of the situation bearing down on everyone, especially Inuyasha and I.

I looked over to my mate, seeing the fight he was having within himself. His painful expression hurting me, inside and out. I could feel the inner turmoil stirring within him. I touched his arm slightly, feeling him wrench it away. Tears were threatening to fall, but I held them back, knowing it was what these creatures wanted. I couldn't let them see how weak I felt at the moment.

"Well, so when is the fight between me and Ken…I mean Barbie and I? I'm ready to kick some stuck up candy ass!" I said, seeing her grimace. I knew I could handle her; it was only a measure of wits.

"At midnight, the fight will commence. Be ready little one, it won't be easy." Charlie said, throwing me a cool smirk, making my hatred flare. "Be ready Peru because You. Are. Dead." I said, stalking out of the room, hearing Rin following close behind me.

"Are you stupid or just plain risky? You heard Inuyasha say that she has a black belt! The only thing you have is street smarts, how are you going to beat her?" she asked, stressing already. I needed her to have more faith in my fighting abilities. I could win, I just knew it.

"I don't know." I said, going into Inuyasha's room to change. "Well you better figure it out soon." A sweet voice said behind us. I turned to see Ayumi, Koga's wife, standing in the doorway. A flood of relief filled my heart, hoping she was on my side. I didn't think I could handle someone else telling me she would kill me easily.

"Hey girl! She can't be that good!" I said jokingly, seeing her face-harden. "She beat Sango." She said quietly, stopping me in my tracks. Now I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh shit." I said, sitting down on the bed. "Yea." She said, chuckling. "Don't worry though, Sango and I are going to teach you her strategy." She said as they grabbed two swords.

"Well, let's get started." Sango said, throwing me the sword. I caught it with ease and smiled, enjoying this feeling already.

"First, never get to cocky." She said, reappearing behind me. I sidestepped her attack, surprising her.

"Oh really? I didn't know that!" I said giggling, charging at her. She smiled evilly and sidestepped me, hitting my back with the hilt of the sword, knocking me to the floor. I groaned, knowing I'd feel that later.

"Secondly, never underestimate your opponent." She said, helping me up. "You know, if you bang me up, I won't be able to fight that well." I joked, seeing her laugh. I could see how worried she was about the fight because the look in her eyes mirrored mine.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. Peru has good fighting skills but no strength what so ever. She is also very cocky and will underestimate you greatly because you're human, which will leave her open to your attacks. Always watch her, her weak point is her back. She fell down the stairs a couple of months ago and hasn't healed yet. That much I do know." Sango continued, my ears all open for once. I hadn't realized that right now, I could run and hide and never have to see Inuyasha again.

_That's not true love. With our connection, I could easily find you__**.**_ He said into my mind. I smirked and chuckled at the thought.

_Well, you are VERY lucky I don't want to run and hide from that vampire skank. I'm ready for a fight any day._ I said back to him, hearing him chuckle too. There was no way I was going to run from this. I was to involved now.

Midnight…

It was finally midnight, and our fight was being held in a small arena that was positioned in the basement of the castle. I chuckled softly as I watched Inuyasha's coven, along with my friends and the council seat themselves around the arena, all holding their breath for the outcome of this fight. I had been practicing since five, and It was finally time for me to step up to the plate and do some damage. I had to show these vampire clowns that human's weren't to be messed with.

I saw Ri seated on the front row near me with Sesshoumaru sitting beside her, daring anyone to try and mess with his girl. I smiled and waved, thankful for their support.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Inuyasha said, coming behind me to wrap his arms around my neck. I jumped, shocked by his presence, "You scared the crap out of me. You drive me bonkers when you do that!" I fussed, turning around in his arms.

"Kagome, if she is about to kill you then I'm stepping in. I won't stand for it." Inuyasha said defensively. "Well, don't worry Hunn, I'm going to be perfectly fine, now go and sit with your friends, they're so antsy that they are about to pop! Bye." I said starting to walk to the middle.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, grabbing my arm and turning me around, pulling me flush against him, "Good luck." He whispered, kissing me fully on the lips, rubbing my bite mark, sending chills throughout my body, and igniting it on fire. I broke the kiss and sighed, "Ok, afterwards, you owe me some good lovin." He chuckled loudly and smiled. "I promise." He said, slapping my butt and jumping into the stands to join his family.

I turned around as I heard the arena drop into a dead silence. Peru was walking to the middle of the arena, meeting me halfway. I put on my serious face and strolled up to her, never breaking eye contact.

"Ready to die bitch?" she said, smirking. "No I have a coven to lead with Inuyasha." I said shocking her. "Don't be so sure sweetie. I think today is a lovely day to die." I laughed. "Well, that's good because your death is about 30 seconds away." She growled loudly and balled up her fists. "Go to hell!" I chuckled, loving the way her eyes lit up in fire. Her anger was just what I wanted. The angrier she got, the more careless she became. "Save me a seat!" I said, punching her.

The arena erupted into cheers, and some of the vampires started throwing bottles onto the ground, giving me an idea.

"You're going to pay for that!" she growled, her eyes glowing red. "Yada-yada…keep on talking bitch! Actions speak louder than words!" I said, running towards a bottle that was close by. I picked it up just as Peru appeared beside me and kicked me. The move sent my body flying against a wall. It hit with a dull thud and I heard Rin and Ayumi yelling for me to get up.

_Please get up love._ Inuyasha said into my mind. I smiled and stood up, glaring at her. _Don't worry about me, I told you I wasn't some measly little girl._ I said into his mind, feeling the panic racing through his body.

"C'mon human! You talk big but you can't do anything!" she growled, racing towards me. I chuckled, placing the broken bottle in front of me.

Peru appeared in front of me and I felt the bottle embed itself in her ribs. She gasped and stepped back, and I watched as the blood ran down her body.

"Yea, I do talk big, but I also back it up." I growled, ripping the broken bottle from her body, her screams of agony ripping throughout the arena, silencing everyone. I punched her again, knocking her to the ground. I grinned wickedly, wanting to get this over with quickly.

"Get up Barbie!" I yelled, kicking her sides. I looked down to see a piece of the bottle still stuck in her right rib, the sharp end sticking halfway in and halfway out. I suddenly felt sorry for what I had done, I never wanted to truly hurt her.

"I don't want to kill you." I said seeing her smirk. "Spoken like a true human. I'm not done yet." She said ripping the broken piece out of her rib. I cringed as blood spurted out, covering the arena floor. That would have been very painful for me, but she looked like it didn't matter to her.

"Nicely done." I said, watching her stand. I acted nonchalant about it, trying to appear more courageous than I actually was.

I kicked her in the shins and ran over to where Ayumi, Sango, and Rin were seated. "Here!" Sango yelled, tossing me the sword. "Cut off her head." Ayumi yelled, her eyes turning red. I laughed at how animalistic they all were. The whole coven was enjoying this. I could even see Rin starting to enjoy it.

"Here Barbie, Barbie, Barbie! I have a new friend for you to meet!" I said, giggling at my own humor. "You be a good girl and come meet your new friend." I mocked in a baby voice. She screamed and ran towards me, her anger flaring, making all her rational thoughts flee, leaving her practically defenseless. That's what I loved most about fighting. If you got someone mad, they would mostly loose all conscious thought because they just wanted the kill.

"That's it, come on baby." I said quietly, waiting for her to get near me. I sidestepped her and knocked her to the ground, quickly cutting off her head before she could get up.

The arena went dead silent again as I dropped the sword. I turned around to face Inuyasha, seeing his eyes wide with excitement.

_You did it my love._ He whispered into my mind, his words flowing sweetly, exciting me. "YAY!" Sango yelled, jumping down to embrace me as the arena erupted into shouts of joy again, filling me with pride.

A few minutes later, the council adjourned to the meeting hall, Inuyasha and I also following, praying for a miracle.

"We need to talk after this." I said receiving a concerned yet fearful look from him.

…

When we entered the room, I smiled triumphantly, proud of myself for once in a long time. "Congratulations Kagome on your win over Peru. I am sad to see her go, but it was a fair fight and you were the victor." Cain said shaking my hand. I smiled and thanked him, seeing the other members smile and nod to me.

Daemon, however, was consumed by his anger, and I stepped behind Inuyasha, fearing he might strike. "You have three options here Inuyasha." He hissed, his eyes blazing red.

"One, you turn her. I will not have a human leading our coven."

"But…"

"TWO! Miss Kagome, we can magically break you and Inuyasha's bond, send you and your friends, on your way, and out of ALL our lives."

"BUT…"

"Three…" he said, sighing, "Inuyasha, you can step down from your position and stay with your mate. The only rules to that would be for you to move out of the mansion. You would be disowned by the coven." Daemon said, wiping his forehead with a white cloth.

He turned his blood red eyes over to me, glaring, "You have two hours to decide. Make it quick." He said through gritted teeth. I looked to Inuyasha, panic racing through me. How could I decide this in just two hours? This was a life changing decision, one that couldn't be taken lightly.

"Two hours…" I whispered. I looked around the room seeing everyone's eyes on me, and I tried to look strong as my world started closing in.

**_((Inuyasha Pov…))_**

I could sense Kagome's distress, and uneasiness with the outcome of this whole situation. I felt awful for having to put her in this tough spot, but she didn't really make matters better either. I had already ruled out her leaving, my mate was in no way going to be touched and unbound to me, by magic. Magic had never done any good to our kind; it had only made matters worse.

"Inuyasha? You there?" I heard her soft voice say. I looked down to see her tear stained eyes staring up at me, apprehension seeping from her veins.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, my body becoming edgy with each word we spoke. "Well, since you ruled out me leaving, I have no other choice but to be turned. I can't let you step down from your position as leader. Your friends and family need you, I need you, so there is no other way. This has to be it." She said, trying to be brave. Her fear though was so strong, it scared me.

"It's your choice Kagome. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." I said, anger flashing through her eyes. "I don't want to make this decision! Why can't I just be who I am? I don't understand any of this!" she fussed, tears falling from her sweet eyes again. I pulled her into my arms and held her, whispering encouraging words to her, letting her know that everything would be all right. I knew at that moment, what had to be done.

Two Hours Later…

When the council adjourned again in the meeting room, Kagome grasped my hand and laced her fingers with mine. Both of her hands were trembling in fright, still not knowing whether she was making the right decision or not.

"Have you made your decision?" Daemon asked, fury still burning deep within him. "Yes." She said bravely, not showing them any sign of weakness.

"And…" he said. She hesitated and looked up to me, tears now showing again, "I'm going to step down from my position as leader." I said, seeing her eyes go wide with surprise. Her tears starting to fall freely, a huge weight lifted from her. She hugged me, pleased with my answer.

"But Inuyasha…"

"No Daemon, I care about my mate deeply. I won't have her unbound from me and I won't make her into something she doesn't want to be. I will not force her to become one of us until she is ready." I said, hearing her gasp.

"Inuyasha…what about…"

"I'm nothing without you near me." I told her, trying to soothe my own anger.

"Thank you." She whispered, laying her head down on my shoulder. I smiled and put my arm around her, hugging her tighter to me. I had to make "Well, if that is your decision Inuyasha, then we respect it." Daemon said, smiling evilly.

"Yes. But, we aren't moving out of the house. The coven has convened and they agree that it will be ok." I said, seeing his smile diminish, his lips tightening.

"I will let it slide for now. We will decide who the new leader will be in a week. Until then, you may stay. The coven will have to petition everyone in the house along with the council." He finished.

I nodded, grabbed Kagome's hand and walked out, feeling proud of the selfless decision I had just made. It was for the best right now. Even though I wanted nothing but to have her as my mate, my childe…I knew I couldn't force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. All I want is her happiness, and if I have to wait for mine…then I don't mind, especially if it's all for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Another decision…**

**(Kagome Pov)**

For the next couple of days, Inuyasha let me go to and from work so that I could finish my case. I had been awfully stressed since Inuyasha and I were trying to make his whole coven see that I was in no way a threat to them. I admit that I had already killed two of them but that was all for my own self defense. I couldn't let them take away my mate or my life.

"Kagome? Rin is here to see you." Louise said as I nodded, seeing her enter.

"Hey! How are things?" I asked, seeing her smile falter.

"Not so good. Well, you see…I'm getting really attached to Sesshoumary. From what I hear though, I probably won't be around much longer, and that sucks. I have my heart surrounded by tons of barriers but, he just keeps diminishing them all, and I can't seem to put them back up. To be honest, I don't even want to." She said exasperated. I chuckled, knowing this was coming.

"Talk to him. Demand an answer. You are good with that strategy, stick with it." I said seeing her eyes widen. "I can't just say, hey are you going to kill me soon? If not that's good because I think I'm falling in love with you." She said, slapping her forehead. I laughed, pitying her. He was a player, and the whole coven knew it. I didn't want him to play with my friend though. I could see how much she loved him.

"Well, I'll tell Yash to ask him. He can always keep Sesshoumary on track, but you know how stubborn he is and I know how stubborn you are. I'm telling you, talk to him." She sighed at my suggestion and sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Yea, I know you're right. So, how is the case coming along? Do you think you're going to win?" she asked. I groaned, leaning back in my chair, "I don't know. This man, he's hid all of his transgressions from the past so well that I'm having to use my dirty tricks to get any kind of information. I had Inuyasha threaten some guy the other night to get information." I said seeing her eyes bulge, "I know. Don't fuss though, it's for a good purpose." I defended, hearing her giggle, "You two are crazy!" she said.

"Miss Higurashi, Ethan's father is on line two." Louise said. I nodded, picking it up, putting it on speakerphone…

"_**Hello sir! It's not really good to hear from you, but what can I do?"**_ I said sarcastically, hearing him chuckle.

"_**You're a brave woman, talking to me like that."**_

"_**Oh is that right? Well, I'll start praying. I don't want to end up in the hospital like poor Ethan. Cut to the chase sir, I don't have time for this. I'm almost finished with my proposal for you to be in jail for say…oh, about, thirty to fourty years."**_ I said hearing him growl.

_**"Well, I highly doubt that. My lawyer has never lost a case…"**_

"_**Neither have I."**_ I said defensively. I hated when people assumed that just because I was a woman, that I had difficulty in court.

"_**Congrats miss Higurashi, you won't be able to say that for long."**_ He said evilly. This man had no idea who he was dealing with. I would make sure that he would never see Ethan again.

"_**We'll see, but, what was your call was about?"**_ I said, trying to see his point.

"_**I just wanted to tell you that when I win, I'm going to sue you. I don't like when people mess with me. You'll pay."**_

"_**For what? Putting you away for life because that is what I intend to do. Good day sir!"**_ I yelled hanging it up, trying to catch my breath. I felt my anger boiling up inside of me. This man was pure evil, and I wanted to just get rid of him.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked, lightly tapping my shoulder. I shook my head no and gathered my stuff. I needed to get away.

"Let's go back to the mansion. I'm tired." I said, seeing her nod. She helped me to the car, but I could feel she was walking on eggshells with me. I felt badly, but I just couldn't soothe the anger.

"I'm not going to snap at you sweetie. I just, I want to see Inuyasha." I said, seeing her nod again. We put the stuff in the car and spun out of the parking lot, heading as fast as we could to the mansion.

When we got back, Inuyasha was waiting patiently by the door for me, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, pulling me into his arms. "Yes." I answered awkwardly. "I've felt your tension for the past hour and a half. Something happened." he said looking in my eyes. I'd forgotten how much I couldn't hide anything from him. "Well, its nothing big really, just the usual stress." I said, avoiding his gaze. Of course he didn't buy my act.

"Why aren't you being honest with me?" he stressed, shaking my arm slightly, "because…its just business at work that I can't discuss with you." I said, walking past him and up to our room. I could feel him hot on my heels, but I didn't want to discuss my business with Ethan's father. I had to deal with this on my own.

"So we are back to this I see?" he asked coldly.

"We never left this place…"

"But we…"

"A momentary weakness on my part." I fussed, slamming my briefcase on the bed.

"Then why'd you fight for me? Stay with me? You could've been relieved of me…why are you still here?" he growled, leaving the room. I sighed and lay down on the bed, loving the feel of his silk sheets. He was right, I've had plenty of chances to leave, so why was I still here?

**((Inuyasha Pov))**

I went down to the basement to cool off from my heated argument with Kagome, she always knew how to get me all riled up. But, I couldn't understand her. We've bonded ourselves together, she fought for me, she is living with me, and I've done more than she will ever know just to keep our relationship going. Why cant she just understand that I'm not going to hurt her?

"You look tense, what's up?" Sesshoumaru asked, joining me for a game of pool.

"We're bonded and I can feel her passion for me."

"I assume we are talking about Kagome." I nodded, feeling really frustrated. I was starting to loose my cool.

"But, why is she running? Does she not understand the things I've given up for her?" I asked softly, feeling pain seep into my chest. I heard my brother sigh and felt his frustration also. This was a hard situation for all of us. My coven was tired of her games also. It was time for her to make the decision. The games were getting old.

"Yash, you don't look to good, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked. I shook my head as the room started spinning. I whispered Kagome's name before my world went dark.

…

…

…

A couple of hours later, I awoke to a small, soft warm hand caressing my face, "Inuyasha? Baby? Wake up!" she whispered into my ears, pulling me from the darkness that had swallowed me.

"Kagome?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I didn't know what happened.

"Thank god!" she sighed, kissing my cheek. "What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. A dizzy spell hit me hard and I fell back into her arms. "Be careful baby, you passed out earlier." I groaned and put my head in my hands, feeling a headache coming on. "How long was I out?" I asked, trying to stop the nausea that was consuming me. "Six hours." She responded, kissing my forehead. "I was so worried." She whispered again.

I suddenly remembered the earlier events and I couldn't force down the anger that flooded my senses, "Why? You don't want anything to do with me?" I growled, pushing her away. "But Inuyasha, you don't understand!" I would have none of her excuses at the moment. I was tired of the games.

"Leave me be!" I growled again, letting my true vampiric face show. I had never taken that tone with her, but how could she just toy with me like that? I did so much for her!

Tears were spilling down her face, her eyes and cheeks puffy, but it didn't phase me. I didn't want her in my presence.

She ran out of our room and down the stairs. I could feel sadness envelope her, and me as well. This was just not the time for this.

"What the hell Inuyasha?" Ayumi yelled, slapping me in the back of my head. I winced and turned to glare at her. "What the hell?" I growled.

"She never left your side these past 6 hours! What is your problem?" she growled back, her eyes turning a dangerous red color. "It's her fault he is like this! She is stressing him out, along with ignoring their bond! It's making him sick Ayumi!" Sesshoumaru said defending me. I eyed him suspiciously, "Making me sick?" I asked curiously, not understanding.

"I checked out vampire mating and since she has been fighting your bond so strongly, it's making you sick. I don't really understand why, it just says that she is a part of you and that you are a part of her. If your bond is endangered in any way, it can slowly kill you." He explained, making me groan in frustration. I got up slowly, trying to stand, but failed and fell back down in the bed, feeling exhaustion enter my body, taking me into my dark world once again.

…

…

…

…

I awoke hours later, a strong feeling of dread creeping into my body. I sat up quickly, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. I could feel Kagome's distress and it was scaring me. I was still angry with her, but I had to find her…she was in trouble.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, trying to push the man away.

"You will drop Ethan's case or else!" I heard him say.

I growled and vamped out, flying into the alley and pulling him off of her. "Leave her alone mortal!" I said, dangerously eyeing him. I could hear Kagome whimpering behind me, and I sent waves of love and compassion through our link, hoping it would somewhat calm her.

When I felt her fear deteriorating, I calmed and returned to my normal state, walking over to the frightened man. "If you ever come near my wife again, I'll kill you? Do you understand?" I asked, feeling my eyes go blood red, then back to gold again, sending a very dangerous warning to him. He nodded and scrambled away, running like a frightened child.

"Inuyasha?" I heard her say softly. I turned around and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her, "You're ok. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. Please forgive me. Please come home with me. I'm so sorry." I said, kissing her. She kissed me back with equal passion, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Take me home please?" she begged. My heart sank but I nodded, picking her up bridal style, "I just want you to hold me all night." She said, her love for me warming my body. I smiled and kissed her cheek, flying home to the mansion; fully planning on making sure she knew how deep my feelings really were.

**The Next Day…**

The next day, I woke up to find two gorgeous brown eyes starring down at me. I smiled and kissed her, happy that she wasn't running away from me.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, hearing her giggle. It was strange how calm and comfortable I felt with her. I had never felt such an enormous need to be with someone. She made me…feel.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I was wrong and stupid." She started, fiddling with her nails. "Sweetie it's okay." I said, trying to comfort her, even if it was a lie.

"No, it's not! You bonded us together, and, I love you." She said, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. I smiled and pulled her hand away, her mouth still wide open from the information she had just let loose.

"I um…"

"I love you too Kagome." I said softly. Her dark chocolate eyes lit up and she smiled, snuggling into my chest as we laid there, just enjoying the time we had with one another. She was very important to me, and I truly did love her, but when she'd admitted that she loved me, my dead heart came to life, making me feel happier than I'd ever been.

"Inuyasha, I was thinking about something and well, I want you to turn me." She said softly. I gasped, reeling from the confession she'd just made. She couldn't honestly want this…could she? It would be a dream come true.

"Kagome, that is a big decision." I said, seeing her deep chocolate eyes staring into mine, baring her soul. "I know, but I want you to turn me. I love you and I want you to always be happy. If you turn me, then you can rule your coven. I talked to Valhalley last night. He said that he and some of the other coven members want you to step back up to your position. Everyone loves and adores you baby, they look up to you, and they know that you're an amazing leader. I want to help you. Please baby, will you turn me?" she asked sweetly.

I turned away from her, not wanting to give in to the one desire I'd had since I met her. Her blood was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. She was already bound to me, but the Sire-Childe bond that we would have, would be deeper, more intimate. She would never get rid of me. I would always know where she was, what she was feeling, what she was thinking…she'd be connected to me in a way that most vampires can only dream of.

"Inuyasha, I'm okay with it, just…just do it. Please?" she begged, slowly tracing her soft finger around my jaw line. I shivered, wanting to turn her.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and laid fully on her back, smiling at me. I read her mind, seeing no doubt. "I'm ready." She whispered. I nodded and moved over her gorgeous body, determined to make love to her one more time before I took that precious mortal life of hers.


End file.
